Shadows Pulling Me to Lie With You
by Angel-eyes56
Summary: The Power of the Phoenix Force has always been something of myth and legend as have the whispers of the Reaper John Grimm. What happen when myht becomes fact? How will all those involved lives be changed? Kirk/Reaper!McCoy/Spock and Janto
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Shadows Pulling Me to Lie With You

**Fandoms: **Star Trek XI/Doom/Torchwood/Slight Doctor Who

**Pairings: **Kirk/Reaper!McCoy/Spock, Jack/Ianto, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Pike/Archer, mentions of Jenny(the Doctor's daughter)/OMC and the Doctor/Tosh

**Summary: **A near-death experience brings to light a secret that McCoy has kept hidden for many years and now he must deal with the fallout. Meanwhile, Kirk and Spock fight the urge to claim McCoy as their own in order to keep him safe from someone within the Federation who seeks to control the Phoenix Force and use the legendary Reaper for his own nefarious purposes. Answers come in the form of McCoy's grandparents, Jack and Ianto Harkness-Jones.

**Rating: **R

**Beta: **RoyalLadyEmma

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood, Doom, Doctor Who or the awesomeness that is Star Trek. The Phoenix Force is owned by Marvel Comics.

Written for the Star Trek Big Bang

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Centuries ago the being known as the Phoenix Force had its first taste of mortal life when it took form as a mortal woman. This experience brought forth an array of emotions she'd never felt before. Love, friendship, and family were all new to her and she rejoiced in these new feelings. All was well until she unexpectedly experienced the dark side, and through the temptations of power, greed, and hunger, she became corrupted.

But, before all _that_ happened, while her heart was still loving and her soul pure, she came to the realisation that she no longer wanted to be alone and lonely and so she used her never-ending life force to create a child. From the moment he was born, the child became her everything; he was the very centre of her being, a radiant source of love and joy the likes of which she'd never known. She devoted herself completely to his upbringing, to his education and his safety.

_Nothing_ was more important to her than the future of her son. When the day came that she felt the darkness taking hold of her, she fought against it for the sake of her child. When she realised that she wasn't strong enough to resist its siren's song any longer, she asked the last of the Time Lords to hide her son, to keep him somewhere safe, to protect the love of her life... from her.

Recognising the truth and sincerity behind her request as well as the danger her child was in, the Time Lord did exactly that and because of his mother's selfless sacrifice, Ianto Jones lived a normal life from childhood to adulthood Then came that fateful day when he found himself recruited by Torchwood One. There he met a lovely young woman named Lisa Hallett and Ianto Jones, Child of the Phoenix, fell in love.

Unfortunately, the fates conspired against them and their love was not meant to be. Because of the greed, arrogance, and ignorance of one single person, unimaginable horrors and unspeakable tragedy befell the world. In the heat of the battle, Lisa, the first true love of Ianto's young life, was consumed in fire and death as Torchwood One fell at the hands of the Cybermen and the Daleks.

Blinded by his first experience with love, Ianto thought he could save the woman he loved and so in desperation, he sought out Torchwood Three. From the moment he met its charismatic leader, Captain Jack Harkness, his Phoenix side began singing with untold joy. At long last, it had found its mate, the other half to its soul, the only one in the Universe who called to his flame. But his strong loyalty to Lisa warred against his growing love for his mate and Ianto did everything in his power to fight his ever increasing attraction for Jack.

The love story of Ianto Jones and Lisa Hallett was destined to end in tragedy and sorrow. No matter how hard he tried, all of Ianto's attempts to save her failed and the end finally came when the Cybermind destroyed the last traces of Lisa and the machine took over the empty shell that had once been Ianto's lover.

It was in that final moment of pain and loss that a new bond was formed when Jack kissed Ianto, pouring a piece of his own endless life into Ianto's stricken body.

Thus began their life together.

Somehow, despite all the hurt and pain their relationship was forced to endure at the beginning, Ianto and Jack found their way to one another and it soon became clear that Jack was indeed Ianto's soul mate and that their souls were bonded together for eternity. Their love became legendary and the Phoenix Force gained what it wanted most, a family.

It turned out that there was one child in the Harkness-Jones family who was unique; as a grandchild of the original Phoenix child and the son of a Time Lady, he was extraordinary, to say the least. As The Reaper made immortal, he struggled at first to control both sides of himself. At last, after many years of hiding and fighting the power that surged within him, he was able to control his urges well enough that he could make a new life for him, a life where he was able to keep his true self a secret.

The power of the Phoenix Force was too much of a temptation for anyone to try and use, much less completely control once unleashed, and therefore, the children of the Phoenix vowed never to reveal themselves to anyone but their mate and their family.

That promise was honoured for generations and the Phoenix lived in peace, happy with their simple, ordinary lives, until the time came when one family member was forced to reveal himself in order to save the ones he loved the most. Because of his actions, he nearly became a weapon of destruction himself and the Universe trembled with fear that the Dark Phoenix was rising once again.

It was prophesied that whoever control the Phoenix Force could control the Universe.

* * *

Doctor Leonard McCoy felt the familiar stirrings of a headache as he remembered James T. Kirk giving him that smile, the one that always promised trouble, and uttering those oh-so-fateful and deceptively innocent words of doom, "What could possibly happen?"

"Well, I guess now we know what could _happen_! The same thing that always happens on one of these damn away missions! That damn fool and that pointy-ear bastard get captured! And then it's up to the rest of us to figure out some way to rescue them before our dear _captain _gets himself killed or engaged to marry some princess or prince!" McCoy ranted as he paced back and forth on the bridge, each footstep reverberating through the small space. He could feel the ancient power and powerful soldier swimming just below the surface, both seeking to be free, to save those he cared for the most.

Wisely, Scotty and Chekov had enough sense not to interrupt the good doctor when he was on a roll. They kept their eyes glued to the view screens even as their ears hung on every word.

Uhura, on the other hand, just watched McCoy with a knowing gleam in her eyes; choosing her moment carefully, she innocently drawled out, "You're more worked up about this than usual." The scathing glare she received from the doctor only made her smile grow; _'Gotcha!'_

Scotty and Chekov shared a knowing look and took a step back; there was no way were they going to get in the middle of this.

"Of course I'm worked up, damn it! This was supposed to be a simple meeting to set a trade agreement and what happens? Jim, the hobgoblin, and Sulu managed to get themselves captured," McCoy snarled out, "again!"

Scotty watched with utter fascination as McCoy turned an interesting shade of red and then he did something for which he will forever claim temporary insanity. Without thinking, he blurted out, "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you're in love with the Captain and Spock." The moment the words left his lips, Scotty knew he was in big, _big_ trouble and he wished that the deck would open up and swallow him whole. He cast his eyes back and forth, desperately looking for a way out.

The moment the words were spoken, the temperature on the bridge dropped several degrees and Scotty began mentally making out his will as the good doctor's icy glare bored holes into him. Luckily, Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott had a guardian angel.

"Perhaps we should have this discussion _after_ we rescue the others." Uhura spoke up quietly and Scotty could have kissed her for saving his arse from certain destruction. _'Aye and I will once we've rescued the others and I work up the courage to do so.'_

"Right, then I can kill four idiots at once!" McCoy scowled at Scotty making it clear exactly who all he was including on his list.

'_Is it wrong that I hope the Captain does something really stupid to take the Doctor's attention off of me and onto himself?' _Scotty thought about it for a moment and realised that it was a given that the Captain would indeed do something to make McCoy angry with him. _'Weirdest courtship I've ever seen, that and Spock attempts at getting the good doctor's attention. Oh! That reminds me, I need to place my next bet in the pool!' _

* * *

"So ya think Bones has started his usual rant yet?"

Sulu couldn't help but roll his eyes at the joy in Jim's voice. "Captain, I'm starting to think that you get captured just to have Doctor McCoy rant at you."

Spock raised a knowing eyebrow as he faced his captain. "I do believe Mr Sulu is correct, Captain. It would seem, however, a very illogical plan to get in the good doctor's graces, unless your plan is for you go out of your way to gain Doctor McCoy's wrath." He paused for a moment, waiting for Kirk to respond, and when he didn't, Spock took it as silent agreement. "In that case, I would think you are well on your way. Is this some sort of human courting ritual?" he asked, tilting his head to the side with scientific curiosity.

Sulu never thought he'd see the day when James T. Kirk would blush but there it was a no mistaking the flush that coloured the Captain's cheeks. "Are you blushing?" He couldn't stop the question from exploding from his mouth.

When Jim's icy gaze zeroed in on Sulu, the helmsmen blanched and shuffled away from his angry Captain, although given the small size of their cell, he was still able to clearly hear when Jim gritted out through clenched teeth, "I. DO. NOT. BLUSH!"

"Captain, there is no reason to be embarrassed by your attempts at wooing the Doctor, even though they have failed." Spock calmly voiced his opinion.

Sulu hung his head; _'I wonder if there's any way I can get moved into a different cell.' _There was no way he wanted to get caught in the middle of a pissing contest between two of his superior officers. _'Do Vulcan's even have pissing contests?' _Sulu seriously doubted it but he had to admit that he was interested in seeing the Vulcan version of a man-off contest, purely for science's sake, of course.

Jim's eyes narrowed as he whirled around to face his most senior officer. "Oh and you have a lot of room to talk," he snapped at his second-in-command.

Spock merely raised an eyebrow at his captain, a look that clearly stated he thought his captain was acting foolishly - it was a look Jim got a lot. "I do believe I have no idea what you are talking about, Captain. Perhaps the blow to your head was more serious than we originally thought, because you are talking nonsense."

"Oh, reeeaaally..." Jim drawled out as he settled as comfortably as he could against the cold cell wall. "You're going to look me in the eye and talk about _my_ bizarre way of courting Bones, which, by the way, is completely and totally not true, when it's clear that you go out of your way to get a reaction out of Bones as well," Jim declared with that smug look of his.

_'Yep, a new cell sounds pretty good right about now.' _Sulu was dreading the fallout of being caught between two alphas fighting over a mate. _'Of course one look or growl from McCoy will shut them both up. It's clear who the real alpha will be in this relationship,' _Sulu smirked. He wondered if Kirk and Spock had yet realized that McCoy was the true alpha out of the three; there was something simmering beneath the doctor's surface that wouldn't allow itself to be dominated. He knew that the man was hiding a power that was unlike anything they'd seen before.

Silently Sulu watched Kirk and Spock square off, eyes flashing and jaws clenched, and he wondered, _'When will they see that the three of them together are the perfect triangle? That they complete one another and are stronger together than apart?' _He knew that he wasn't the only one who could see that the three of men were the sums that made up the whole.

Annoyed by all the macho posturing, Sulu interrupted the brewing fight before it could get out of hand. "Maybe this could wait until after we find a way out of here?"

Realising that once again he was letting Kirk push his buttons, Spock quickly regained control of himself. "Mr Sulu is right, of course; we should be figuring out a way to escape instead of fighting amongst ourselves." Spock could not understand how Kirk and Doctor McCoy could stir such - and he shuddered at the word - _human_ reactions in him. He found it highly illogical that such two emotional humans could affect him so strongly.

Kirk forced down the surge of jealousy that churned in his stomach, the one that always made an appearance when he thought of Spock being interested in _his_ Bones. Ever since Spock and Uhura had ended their relationship, it hadn't escaped Kirk's notice that Spock was spending a lot more time than before hanging around Bones, and that was something that just didn't sit well with Kirk at all. _'It's bad enough that Spock can stir such passionate responses from my Bones but to know I may have to share him is just too much.' _He did not like the idea of sharing his Bones at all.

Sulu easily recognized the possessive look in his Captain's blue eyes; it was the look everyone knew he got when he was thinking about Spock's not-quite-acknowledged interest in the doctor. He knew if he didn't do something soon they would completely lose control of the situation. "So does anybody know what we did to anger the Varden?" He'd racked his brain trying to recall how they could have antagonised such a peaceful race.

The Varden were a fairly primitive race that the Enterprise had had the honour of meeting on their new journey. The Varden had an ancient culture rich in the history of magic and supernatural beliefs, and they had only recently taken to the stars in their own travels and explorations. The crew's first view of the planet and its people reminded the humans of the ancient Earth legends of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. Kirk had found it hilarious that the King even had a mystical adviser with a long white beard, flowing robes and crystal-topped staff.

The Varden had long ago eliminated crime on their home world and they lived by a rigid code of personal conduct. They also had a strict set of rules for all non-Varden's, which the away team had studied extensively before beaming down, and since reaching the surface, they had made sure they followed it to the letter.

"Their court seer, Alaula, said we brought the 'Child of Fire' and the Immortal Reaper with us. She said that the child of the universe and time was the one who would rain destruction and death upon us all should they fall into the hands of the dark one." Spock recalled the horror and fear on the young woman's face when she'd looked at them for the first time.

A sudden thought hit Sulu and he looked at his two commanding officers with worry written in his dark eyes. "You don't think they were talking about John 'Reaper' Grimm?" Every Starfleet Academy cadet had heard of John Grimm; he and his sister were the only two survivors of the mission to Odluvai and as such, they were the only ones who actually knew the truth about what happened that fateful day.

After the disaster John Grimm became a ghost, every image of him was erased, every record of his existence deleted; no one could find a trace of him. The only person who knew what had become of him was his twin sister, Samantha Grimm, and she had taken that knowledge to her grave.

"I do not see how it is possible. John Grimm was human and it is impossible for him to be still alive; he would be over two hundred years old today," Spock pointed out logically.

"As fascinating as this is, we do have something a little more pressing to deal with, like figuring a way out of this mess before the others have to come rescue us and cos you know Bones will get out his hypo-spray." Jim shuddered as he remembered how fond Bones was of jabbing his hypo into his captain's tender neck. _'The man is a sadist with that damned thing!' _

Knowing that it would not be a good idea or good for his health to laugh at his Captain's fear of McCoy's hypo-spray, Sulu managed to smother the laughter that wanted to break free. Still, something in his eyes or body language must have given him away because Kirk shot him a dark glare. "Right, so anybody got a plan?" Sulu hoped that quickly changing the subject back on to an escape plan would make Kirk forget about his almost laughing.

The narrowing of Kirk's eyes made it clear that they would be talking later, Sulu hung his head and Kirk nodded his satisfaction. _'Maybe I can sic Bones and his hypo-sprays on them for a change,' _Kirk thought with a grin before it turned into a pout, _'but then again, getting sneak-hypoed is __**our**__ thing and I don't want to share that with anyone else.' _Yes, Jim would be the first to admit he could be the _tiniest _bit possessive when it came to sharing his Bones with others, and more importantly, when it came to sharing his Bones with Spock.

Once again, tension slowly began to fill the cell and Sulu shifted uncomfortably at the slow anger building in his captain. "Right, so escape plan? Who's got one?" Sulu asked hoping to keep his two commanders from coming to blows, again.

Sulu was not reassured when both Kirk and Spock had nothing to say. Sighing deeply, he rested back against the cell wall. "Since I take it we'll be waiting for the others to come and rescue us, we might as well get comfortable." Sulu closed his eyes and began the long wait for the rescue party. _'I do hope they arrive before they decide to sacrifice us; I really hate being sacrificed.' _

* * *

"I thought we knew everything about theVarden, so what could we have possibly missed?" Uhura asked, being the voice of reason.

After a brief check of the information the Federation had sent them, Chekov looked up and shook his head. "No, the Federation sent us everything there was to know along with a detailed list of what to do and not do. I thought the Captain, Mr Spock and Sulu had read everything and were prepared?" Worry laced Chekov's voice and despite what the two men thought, everyone knew about Sulu and Chekov's feelings for one another.

"They were! I made damn sure Jim read every little detail so that this wouldn't happen!" Bones snarled as he began pacing back and forth across the bridge. "And you know that Spock's damned Vulcan brain wouldn't let him put one toe wrong!"

Rolling her eyes Uhura couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as she watched Bones pace anxiously. _'I have never seen three men in such denial. Why can't they just admit their feelings for one another?' _Uhura knew the moment she'd first seen the three men together that they were destined for one other. That knowledge was what had given her the courage to let go of Spock with the sincere hope that he would come to see what was right before his eyes. _'After this rescue mission I am knocking their heads together,' _Uhura vowed with a small smirk.

An unexpected voice spoke up and offered a simple suggestion. "Wouldn't it just be easier to get in contact with the Varden and find out what the problem is?"

All eyes flew to Scotty with different degrees of shock.

"What? What did I say?" Scotty asked, bewildered by the sudden attention and wondering what he had said to earn such looks.

Uhura beamed at him and her smile filled him with warmth. "Scotty, that's a wonderful idea. I don't know why we didn't think of that." You'd think by now it would be common sense for them to find out just why their Captain was arrested.

Not sure if it was the thrill of figuring out something the others had missed or the fact that Uhura was smiling so sweetly at him, but Scotty's chest puffed up with pride and his smile was so bright it could have powered the Enterprise for a month.

McCoy rolled his eyes as he watched the two glance shyly at one another, but he really was thrilled to see Uhura moving on after her break-up with Spock. _'In some strange way they actually work.' _McCoy fought the urge to smile at them; next to Jim, Uhura was his closest friend and he wanted her to be happy.

"Well, it's clear which one of us should speak to King Raiden and try to get some answers," McCoy drawled slowly as his eyes never left Uhura.

One-by-one, all those on the bridge found their eyes slowly drawn to Uhura, only to quickly tear their gazes off the only woman who could keep Kirk in line. Finally, the only ones still staring at Uhura were McCoy, Chekov and of course, Scotty, but the last one didn't really count because lately Scotty couldn't tear his eyes off Uhura no matter what.

A put-upon look appeared on Uhura's face and her eyes narrowed as she glared at the doctor. "Fine, I'll help rescue your boyfriends," she growled as she crossed the distance between them and poked Bones in the chest, "but from now on it's up to you to keep them in line."

Before Bones could even think of opening his mouth and arguing that Jim and Spock _weren't_ his boyfriends, Uhura had already stalked off towards the view screen and was giving the order to hail the Varden. McCoy grumbled under his breath about people jumping to conclusions as they waited for the King to appear.

It didn't take long for King Raiden to appear and Uhura, along with every woman and even a few men on the bridge, hitched their breath when they saw the handsome man on the view screen. Tall, dark and drop-dead gorgeous were never more fitting than when used to describe the King of Varden. His long raven locks flowed down his shoulders and looked striking against his golden skin, and his crystal blue eyes were thoughtful and deep.

"How may I be of assistance to such a lovely maiden?" His naturally low and seductive voice sent shivers down everyone's spines, but none more so than Uhura.

McCoy fought the urge to roll his eyes as everyone gave a dreamy sigh at the sound of his voice. _'I shouldn't be surprised; Jim was practically drooling the very moment he laid eyes on the man's picture. I don't get what's so great about him? He's not that good-looking.' _Bones firmly ignored the little voice in the back of his head that said he was jealous. _'I am not jealous of some pretty boy!' _

It took a clearly jealous Scotty clearing his throat loudly to break the spell Raiden was weaving over Uhura. They all watched as she quickly adopted the _Kirk Face_, the look the crew was all used to seeing when Uhura was dealing with their flirt of a captain. "We wish to know why you have imprisoned our Captain and away team," Uhura asked with a sweet smile.

"They bring the Reaper of Death and Child of the Flames with them. The child of fire and death will fall and bring about the return of the Dark Phoenix." The Court Seer, Alaula, spoke from her place next to her king. As her silver eyes gazed upon the bridge crew of the Enterprise, she could feel it; _he_ was there among them, right now.

McCoy was grateful that no one heard his breath catch in his throat at the woman's words. _'That can't be true! Will I really become the Dark Phoenix?' _It was every Child of the Phoenix Force's worst nightmare that they would be the one to bring about the next Dark Phoenix. McCoy knew without a doubt that with his skills and knowledge as Reaper, _'I would be far deadlier than my great-great-grandmother,'_ and that very thought chilled McCoy to his very soul.

Silence filled the bridge for a moment after Alaula's words. "That's impossible," Chekov murmured under his breath; he was filled with pure awe. Everyone knew the legend of the Phoenix Force; they learned the basic story when they were small children and as they grew older, the tales grew more violent and more lurid.

"The Phoenix Force! But that's only myths and legends!" Breathless with surprise and misgiving, Scotty spoke up suddenly; only he knew the truth about the legends. He recalled his great-great-great-grandmother, Toshiko, telling him stories of the Phoenix, and his great-great-great-grandfather, the Doctor, bragging about how he was the one who had cared for the very first Phoenix child. The Doctor had even played a vital role in uniting the child with his bond mate, thus beginning the family. Of course, most people wouldn't believe his stories but having travelled in the TARDIS himself, Scotty had a habit of believing every one of his great-great-great-grandfather's outrageous stories.

"You can't seriously be holding our people because of something that most likely doesn't exist!" McCoy snapped, his fear for the others overriding every other thought.

Raiden regarded the man who had just spoken and easily saw the warrior swimming beneath the surface. _'This man is much more than he appears to be.' _The king knew that they couldn't hold the Enterprise crew for long, not unless he was willing to risk making the Federation their enemy. "Perhaps a meeting face-to-face is in order so that we may clear up this misunderstanding. You must understand the power of the Dark Phoenix is not something we can take lightly."

Given the history of the Varden and how deeply their rich culture was entwined with magic and the universe, the crew of the Enterprise could not truly fault them for reacting instantly to the threat of the Dark Phoenix, even if it was just a myth.

Uhura smiled gently at the King. "I agree that is a fine idea. As protocol our Doctor McCoy needs to check on our crew, to make sure they are unharmed." Uhura also knew that if McCoy didn't get to see for himself that Kirk and Spock were okay, Bones would take on the Varden army single-handily if he needed to get them back safely.

Once again, Raiden's eyes glanced over to McCoy and he could see the promise of violence if he didn't get to see his friends. _'He reminds me of that explorer, Captain Jack Harkness-Jones, when I made the mistake of flirting with his mate. Something tells me that it would be in our best interest to let him see them; that doctor is more than he appears to be.' _Plus, Raiden could not see the harm in allowing them access albeit limited to their crew. "Agreed. We shall await your arrival." Bowing his head slightly he ended the transmission.

Ensign Pavlov Chekov was the first person to break the spell of silence that had fallen over the bridge. "Every culture has a legend involving the Phoenix, including some mention of what happened when the Dark Phoenix was unleashed on the universe. They all tell the same story of how it single-handily devoured a sun and wiped out all life in that sector. I've just never meet a race that believed in it so strongly that they would imprison our captain and away team on the suspicious belief that one of us is a child of the Phoenix." Despite his Herculean efforts to remain outwardly calm, everyone could hear the underlying excitement in Chekov's voice as he talked about the legend of the Phoenix.

McCoy rolled his eyes grumpily; _'I wouldn't be at all surprised if Chekov started bouncing in his chair. That damn kid is too excitable for his own good.' _

"I hate to be the downer but shouldn't we be _rescuing_ our Captain and crew?" Scotty pointed out. "Shouldn't we be focusing a little more on figuring out a way to rescue our dear Captain and the others instead of debating about whether or not the Phoenix Force is real?"

Uhura instantly fell into the leadership role. "Bones and I are going down to the surface, and I'm sure you would like to come as well, Chekov?" Uhura asked softly as she turned to face the young man who wasn't even trying to hide his worry for Sulu.

"Yes!" Chekov agreed instantly; he needed to see with his own eyes that Sulu was truly unharmed. _'I guess our relationship isn't as much of a secret as we had hoped,' _Chekov realised with a grimace.

"I'm coming too! There's no way you're leaving me out of this!" Scotty spoke up loudly; there was no way he was being left behind on such a fascinating away mission. _'And who knows; maybe as the great-great-great-grandson of a Time Lord, I may be of some use. Or...' _Scotty thought with a wicked grin, '_I could just start babbling away like the Doctor does. I've always wanted to confuse my enemies with some insane babble and nonsense!' _

McCoy's eyes narrowed as he studied Scotty; the man reminded him of someone but he just couldn't figure out who. _'He almost acts like the Doctor but that's impossible, the Doctor would have been bragging if he had anyone on the Federation's flagship, Enterprise. He couldn't possibly be related to the Doctor.' _McCoy quickly dismissed the idea from his mind as sheer foolishness.

"All right, who else is coming along?" McCoy demanded. _'Who knows what kind of trouble Jim and that blasted hobgoblin have gotten themselves into now.' _It was asking for pure trouble to leave Spock and Kirk locked away for so long; _'after all, Sulu can only keep them under control for so long.' _

"Doctor McCoy is right. Right now we should be focusing on straightening this mess out and getting our crew back safe and sound. Then we can debate whether or not the Phoenix Force is real." Uhura spoke up firmly, backing McCoy.

"Right, let's get going." Scotty bounced over to the waiting Uhura and the scowling McCoy and waited while Chekov climbed to his feet and joined the trio. A thoughtful look graced Scotty's face and he looked around. "Ah, quick question, shouldn't we take some security with us, in case things go bad? I mean, let's face it, given that it is us, things are going to go bad." Scotty felt a little silly pointing out the obvious.

McCoy and Uhura shared a look. "He's right," Uhura agreed with a shrug of her shoulders and then she pointed out helpfully, "If the Captain had agreed to take a security team with him, he might not have been in this mess."

"Or they would have gotten thrown in jail too and we'd have had to bail their sorry asses out as well, but fine, we'll take them. Someone call cupcake and get a few men to meet us in the transporter room," McCoy grumbled his agreement as he crossed his arms across his chest. _'This is taking too damn long. Knowing that fool, Jim's probably started thinking of his own escape plan and landing himself in deeper hot water.' _

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek, Torchwood, Doom, Doctor Who or the Phoenix Force.

**Chapter 2**

"Sooooo… has anyone come up with anything?" Kirk asked as he gazed at his two crewmen. "Oh, come on, guys, _someone_ has to have an idea!" He knew he was close to whining but he didn't want to see the look in Bones' eyes when he was rescued. Kirk always felt so guilty when he saw the sadness, fear and pure relief on the doctor's face whenever he returned to the Enterprise after a dangerous mission. The captain had had one too many close calls for McCoy to ever take things for granted.

A sharp pain went through Kirk's chest as he realised, _'I hate seeing Bones upset or hurt and it doesn't help that I'm usually the source of the problem.' _The idea that he was causing his Bones any kind of pain broke his own heart.

It was Spock's calm and logical voice that pulled Kirk out of his musings. "I am afraid not, Captain. From what I can see, the Varden cell is solidly built and all of the mechanisms are on the outside walls, out of reach. Considering that the guards are not only armed but wearing full body armour, it would be a pointless waste of time to try and get the jump on them. I believe our only course of action is to simply wait for rescue. It is the logical thing to do." That was Spock's opinion on the matter of escape.

Sulu shifted as he watched as Kirk's blue eyes narrow. _'Please don't let them start again! I was enjoying the peace and quiet.' _Clearly his throat he decided to speak up before round two started. "Well, we're not in any danger and the Varden haven't threatened us, or attempted to sacrifice us, or marry us off to any Princess' or Princes. Maybe we should just sit quietly and wait for the others to sort out whatever caused us to be thrown in jail in the first place. Escaping just might make things more of a mess." Sulu was trying to be as helpful as possible.

Spock's eyebrow rose speculatively as he mulled over Sulu's advice. "Captain, I do believe that Mr Sulu is correct. We have not been harmed, threatened with violence, or even the hint of marriage. It would indeed be a wise course of action to sit and wait for the others to straighten out this unfortunate situation. Or is it that you do not wish to be rescued by Doctor McCoy again?" Spock asked with all seriousness.

Sulu hung his head and fought back a groan. _'And here we go again.' _

Kirk's eyes narrowed in anger and before he could stop to think, he blurted out the truth. "It's not that! I just don't want to see the pain or fear in Bones' eyes again! Okay? Every time we come back from a dangerous mission or have a near-death experience, you can see it written all over his face. Don't you dare tell me you don't notice the haunted look in Bones' eyes, the look that says, 'this is it, this might be the time they don't come back'. I don't want to be the reason for that look in his eyes anymore." The words exploded from Kirk's mouth and his eyes blazed with passion.

_'That's love for you, Captain,' _Sulu thought to himself as he recalled seeing the same look in Chekov's eyes more than once. "But so far the Varden haven't hurt us, so it might be the smart course to stay put just this once. Getting hurt while trying to escape would hurt Doctor McCoy and more than likely piss him off big time than if we just stayed put and got out of this unharmed for a change."

"Mr Sulu is right, Captain; there is no need to worry Doctor McCoy unnecessarily with your hotheaded actions," Spock added.

That was the last straw for Kirk and his temper snapped. "I'm _not_ the only one Bones worries about. For some reason that I can't understand he worries about _you_ as well!" Kirk yelled as he shot to his feet. "I see it in his eyes when you come back injured!" The captain balled his hands into fists and took a step closer to his first officer. "Bones was mine first!"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that you had exclusive rights to Doctor McCoy." There was a rare hint of anger in Spock's voice as he too climbed to his feet.

The headache that Sulu had finally gotten rid of came roaring back like a freight train and he snapped; he'd had all he could take. "Seriously, you two can fight over the doctor _after_ we get the hell out of here! For now can we _please_ focus on the current problem we have!" Sulu's viciously snarled words shocked Kirk and Spock into silence.

Spock, of course, was the one who regained control of himself first. "Mister Sulu is right again, Captain; we could be focusing on getting out of this and not squabbling over Doctor McCoy." He looked Kirk in the eyes. "I apologise, Captain, my behaviour was out of line."

An easy-going smile graced Kirk's lips. "That's all right, Spock, I was out of line too. I can't help it when it comes to Bones."

That was true; it was common knowledge that their Captain was fiercely protective of Bones just as Bones was protective over Kirk and surprisingly Spock. Despite how much they clashed, everyone could see that Bones and Spock cared for one another. The three of them just needed to wise up and finally admit their feelings to one another and spare the crew from going insane watching their courtship.

Wearily Sulu eyed both his captain and the first officer wondering how long this truce was going to last before their alpha personalities clashed over the mate they both wanted. _'I really hope we get out of here soon.' _

* * *

King Raiden of Varden gazed at the group before him, while on either side of him stood his adviser, Aden, and his court seer, Alaula. "Welcome to Varden," he greeted them warmly.

Gazing amongst the newly arrived crew, Alaula's silver eyes darted nervously over them all. The young woman could hear the call of the Phoenix as clearly as if it were talking into her ear. "The Child of the Flame is here," she whispered fearfully under her breath. Without being obvious, she tried to figure out who among the humans was the one with the Phoenix soul hidden within them.

A low gasp escaped her lips as her mind was overwhelmed with terrible and mysterious visions:

_The Universe cried out in pain and horror as the two children of the Phoenix Force writhed in pain while the dark fire consumed their bodies. Dark soulless eyes watched with hunger as the Children of Fire were corrupted to fit his needs. _

_Three figures moved out of the darkness, each filled with bright light and unending love and they reached out to the two tortured souls. They were the chosen mates of the Phoenix souls, and as such, they were the only things able to reach them and help them fight the darkness that threatened to consume them. _

_One bond was strong and even though its song echoed with the struggles and pain its forbearers had gone through, it spoke of everlasting love. It carried a love so strong and enduring that it had survived and conquered every obstacle put in its path._

_But the second bond that a problem; it was weak because its three souls had not yet found their way to one another. Its three halves were not yet whole and unless they came together, the soldier of death would fall to the ways of the darkness._

Gasping in terror over what she'd seen, Alaula clutched her heart as her vision ended. Her hands shook so much that she was barely able to hold on to her Amulet of Protection. Alaula had been having visions of past and future events since before she was able to speak of them, but never before had a vision frightened her so greatly. She had immediately recognized two of the men from her vision; they were currently being held in King Raiden's prison. But the third man of their relationship remained stubbornly hidden from her sight.

"My King, I was wrong. This human called Kirk and the Vulcan, Spock, are all that stand between us and the power of the Dark Phoenix. Between them, they hold the heart of the Child of the Flame in the palms of their hands." Alaula whispered her newfound knowledge in a low voice, so only her king could hear her.

Unbeknownst to Alaula and Raiden, one other set of ears was privy to her words. Thanks to his enhanced senses, McCoy easily overheard Alaula's conversation with her king. With everyone so focused on how the meeting would go, no one noticed the pensive twist to his mouth and the troubled look in McCoy's eyes. _'Something tells me that by the end of this meeting, everyone will know the truth about the Phoenix Force and that can only bring about trouble.' _Alaula's vision worried McCoy and he came to a difficult decision. _'Damn it, I'm going to have to get in contact with them.' _

Despite the seriousness of the situation, the doctor couldn't stop the tiny smirk that tickled his lips._ 'I hope the Enterprise can handle both Captain James T. Kirk and Captain Jack Harkness-Jones.'_

King Raiden gazed at Alaula, judging and weighing the sincerity of her words and the genuine fear in her eyes; finally his eyes softened and he nodded. "Bring their crew here," he ordered to his nearby guards and he watched them hurry off to obey his instructions.

The breath that McCoy didn't even know he'd been holding escaped his lips. To know that Kirk and Spock were okay uncoiled the knot of dread that had coiled in his stomach. _'Thank goodness they're safe! I just hope that we can get out of here before the next disaster strikes.' _

The Court Adviser, Aden, narrowed his eyes slightly; he didn't trust the newcomers his king had welcomed into their midst. There was something very off about the healer they had brought with them; _'Something old and very powerful lingers beneath the surface. That man is more than he seems to be.' _Aden knew he would be keeping a close eye on him.

* * *

Down in the cells Kirk, Spock and Sulu were immediately on guard as the sounds of approaching footsteps neared their cell. Kirk looked at his two crewmen. "Be ready. If they're here to take us to the others, go with them peacefully, but if they're here to take us to our execution fight them with all you've got," Kirk ordered; there was no way he would go without a fight.

Sulu nodded his head vigorously. "Understood, Captain; I'll make sure it's a fight they will never forget." Sulu wasn't going to make it easy on anyone who wanted to end his life.

Spock gave a slight nod; he accepted the Captain's orders and if the guards were coming to take them to their death he would make sure that they remembered the time they tangoed with a Vulcan.

Slowly they stood up, poised and ready to face whoever came through that door for them. The cell door opened and the Varden Captain of the Guards stood before them. "Captain Kirk, you and your men are free to go. Your people are waiting for you."

Relief spread through Kirk at the guard's words. _'Bones is here!' _He almost felt giddy until dread filled him; _'Bones is here, he's going to kill us!'_ Kirk could already see the hypo-spray with his name on it. _'My poor abused neck!' _Kirk fought hard to keep the goofy grin that wanted to break out off his face as a sudden thought hit him. _'But then again, it is Bones' special way of letting me know that he loves me.'_

Sulu noticed the look in Kirk's eyes and fought the urge to shake his head in disbelief. _'Only the Captain could look forward to getting one of Doctor McCoy's hypos in the neck, and we all know he enjoys it despite how much he tries to deny it.' _

"Captain, I believe we should follow these gentlemen unless you wish to anger Doctor McCoy any more than he already is." Spock spoke quietly, breaking both Kirk and Sulu from their thoughts.

Kirk blanched slightly at that; he didn't want to upset Bones any more than he already had. _'Bones is scary when he's mad! I'd rather face a Klingon Bird of Prey naked than face an angry Bones,' _Kirk thought with a shiver before a bright smile graced his face. "Right, please take us to our people." _'Before my Chief Medical Officer brings out his hypo and abuses my poor neck!' _

The guards couldn't help but wonder what had caused the flash of fear that appeared very quickly in the blond captain's eyes before disappearing all together.

Sulu, on the other hand, had also seen the look in Kirk's eyes and he fought hard not to smile at the fear that Bones managed to put into their dear captain. _'It's true McCoy is the only one to keep Kirk in line and bring out the human side in Spock. I wonder if this will be the situation that finally forces these three stubborn fools to admit how they truly feel for one another. God, I hope so.' _

Along with the rest of the Enterprise crew, Sulu was fed up with watching them all dance around one another like silly schoolgirls. On more than one occasion, there had been plots afoot to lock them in the turbo lifts and not let them out until they either confessed their feelings or had hot, sweaty and passionate sex. _'At this point I don't really care what they do to finally get together, I just want the three of them to stop being so pigheaded and just bloody admit their feelings!'_ Sulu grumbled to himself as he followed Kirk and Spock out of the cells.

One thing ran through both Kirk and Sulu's minds as they followed the guards; _'I really hope this isn't a trap.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Dicslaimer: ** do not own Torchwood, Star Trek, Doom or the Phoenix Force.

Please read and review.

**Chapter 3**

Bones was getting twitchy; _'How long does it take to get them out of jail?' _The uneasy feeling he'd had since they'd arrived on the planet wouldn't leave him. _'It wasn't enough that I used that damn transporter to come and save their sorry asses but something tells me we aren't going to be able to get out of this without something bad happening.' _The Reaper part of McCoy was poised and ready for action as his trained eyes studied the Varden.

McCoy wasn't the only one studying their possible enemies; Court Adviser, Aden, was doing his own studying of the Enterprise crew standing before him. _'We cannot allow these people to leave! One of them is the Child of the Flame who will rain death and destruction down upon us all. My King is blinded by his feelings for Alaula and allows her gentle heart to soften him. I cannot allow the power of the Dark Phoenix to once again be unleashed and if Alaula does speak the truth, then there will be two of them. We must deal with this one before his power can be unleashed,'_ Aden thought viciously.

Ignoring the fact that King Raiden was speaking quietly to one of his guards, Aden could no longer contain himself. "We cannot allow them to leave! The Federation may talk of peace but how do we know that is true? Even we know that they have made enemies among powerful races, so how do we know that they won't use the power of the Phoenix Force to enslave us all? How do we truly know that they are not as power hungry and war hungry as the Klingons and Romulans they've warned us about?" he demanded to know.

The instant McCoy saw the flicker of doubt cross King Raiden's face, he knew that the time had come and his heart sank. _'In order to make sure we get off this damned planet, I'm going to have to reveal who I truly am.'_ Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Jim and Spock entering the King's court and he knew that in that moment that he would do everything in his power to ensure their safety, even if it cost him his own.

Having heard Aden speak his worries to the King, Kirk stepped forward. "King Raiden, I know you have no reason to trust me, but I can assure you that the Federation stands for peace not war. We would like to be friends with the Varden people. While I do not doubt Alaula's vision, none of my people are the Reaper or a Child of the Phoenix Force, and even if one of them was such a person, having served with them I know in my heart that none of them are evil."

_'Damn, Jim, that was pretty impressive. I just hope the King buys it, because I can't help but wonder if you'll be able to forgive me for the lie I've been keeping from you.' _McCoy's worst fear was that if his secret ever became known then Kirk, Spock and the others would turn their backs on him. _'I don't think I could survive if Jim and Spock rejected me.'_

Alaula had stopped paying any attention to what was happening around her since her King had granted the Enterprise crew their freedom. No, her violet eyeswere locked on the secret and sacred fire that had been housed in the King's throne room since their very first King. It was rumoured to be a flame from the Phoenix itself. The fire was burning brighter than she had ever seen it before and she was sure it had grown in size. But what truly held her attention was the fact that the fire was singing a beautiful and alluring song. From the very first note, she instinctively knew that it was calling to its flame mate, and Alaula knew that the fire would only call to one like it, one who had the fire of the Phoenix burning within them.

That realisation caused a tiny, unintentional gasp to escape her lips and to her horror, it was loud enough to be heard during the lull in conversation as King Raiden mulled over Kirk's words.

All eyes flew to Alaula. "Alaula, what is wrong?" King Raiden asked as he reached out and took Alaula's trembling hand in his.

With her free hand, she pointed to the fire as it danced and sang inside its crystal cage. "It reacts only to another of its kind and if the legends are true and this flame _is_ a gift from the Phoenix, then it would only sing its song to another of its kind," Alaula explained.

_'I'm screwed!' _Bones thought, fighting back his groan. Since the moment he'd arrived on Varden, Bones could not deny that he'd been able to hear the call of another flame left behind by his great-grandmother. He cast a quick glance at Spock and Jim and sadness filled his heart because he knew from this moment on, their lives would never be the same again. _'I hope you realize I'm doing this for you, to keep both of you and the others safe,' _Bones thought sadly as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Slowly his eyes opened and he resolutely moved forward, past his captain, past his crew and his friends to stand before King Raiden and his court.

"Bones, what are you doing?" Bones nearly smiled at the concern and worry he heard in Kirk's voice, but he didn't, he couldn't.

"Doctor McCoy, is this a wise course of action?" Spock's question nearly brought another smile to McCoy's face.

Halting in his steps, he turned to give both Kirk and Spock a small smile and said the only thing he could think of, "Trust me." He looked at them each in turn, waiting for a return smile from them, and when he was satisfied that his message had been accepted, he turned away.

Squaring his shoulders and raising his chin, McCoy stared King Raiden in the eyes. "I am John Grimm, the Reaper, and the grandchild of the first Phoenix child," Bones stated in a clear and loud voice for all to hear.

Kirk was sure his jaw was hanging down to his feet and a look at his crew told him they were all in similar states of shock. Hell, Kirk was sure he saw the tiniest hint of shock on Spock's face before he schooled his face back into his blank Vulcan mask.

Moving slowly down the stairs, Alaula came to stand in front of Bones, her hand outstretched mere inches from his face. "May I?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Bones agreed gruffly.

As her hand landed on Bones cheek Alaula let her psychic shields drop; they were the only thing that kept her from seeing everyone's past and future, what had been and what could be. But this time she focused on McCoy and McCoy alone, allowing him to enter her mind and suddenly she saw everything.

Images of his life came flowing through their link to her and she saw:

_A beautiful blond woman smiling down at him with pure loving shining in her eyes. "You're going to be just like your grandtad Ianto, thank goodness." _

_"Aww, Jenny, that hurts!" A handsome man pouted as he placed his hand over his heart in mock injury._

_The blond woman that Alaula now knew as Jenny rolled her eyes. "Out of everyone, I want my son to take after Ianto, not you or my dad. I don't think the world can handle a third Jack Harkness," Jenny murmured while a dark-haired man looked on with bemusement._

_A cheeky smile graced the man's face. "But you love me anyway," he reminded her as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek._

_The images changed and Alaula watched as the young boy stood silently, helplessly watching the death of his parents. She could feel waves of grief and guilt pour off him that he was unable to save them._

_The events that led him to being John Grimm no more; losing his team, a loss that still haunted him to this very day; reconnecting with his beloved sister; fighting with his CO, a man who had let the darkness consume him._

_Forced to watch his twin sister, Samantha, fade away before his very eyes, when the death of her bond mate, Duke, destroyed her will to live. Alaula heard her last words to her brother, "Don't mourn me forever. I want you to live. You are no longer John Grimm, the Reaper. Please be the man I know you are." _

_The many new names and lives he'd experienced flowed through their link like a river until he became Doctor Leonard McCoy. She saw him meeting James T. Kirk and knowing instantly that he was one half of his soul. She witnessed the first argument with Spock and saw the way his flame burned even brighter as he knew he had found the other holder of his heart._

_Alaula could see that the bond between the three of them was very special indeed. Each of them completed the other two; Kirk was the body, Spock was the mind and McCoy was the soul. She frowned when she realised that the three were not whole, not yet. _

_Satisfied that she had seen the truth of the man standing in front of her, Alaula prepared to break their link, but before she could pull away, another image was shown to her._

_A young man dressed in an old-fashioned suit, with blue-grey eyes and the cutest button nose smiled down at a young John and his sister. Alaula gasped as she watched the fire dance gracefully around his body and then take the shape of the Phoenix. _

_The well-dressed young man's voice was quiet and reassuring. "The power of the Phoenix is both a gift and a curse. There will be those out there who seek the Phoenix for their own personal use, who see us as weapons of destruction, fear and war. That is why we stay hidden. We are here to watch over all lives; we are the flames of creation and rebirth but we can also be death. But you both must remember one thing, no matter what anyone says, you are not monsters." _

The link snapped closed and Alaula gasped, stumbling back from McCoy. Her face was alive with belief and awe as she whirled around to face her king. "He speaks the truth! He _is_ the Reaper and the Child of Fire. But he is not a monster, my King; we must let him go."

Snarling to himself in anger, Aden was not to be deterred."This could be a trick to gain the freedom of their crew by using Alaula's sight against us. We cannot be sure that this man is who he claims to be!" The king's adviser chose that moment to make his opinion known. "He could unleash the Dark Phoenix and destroy us all! We must remember what Alaula's first vision showed her. He could be trying to deceive us!"

Seeing the disbelief, wariness and shock in everyone's eyes, and weighing the words of both his adviser and his seer, King Raiden was torn. "It is clear that Alaula truly believes this Doctor McCoy when he says he is the Reaper and the Child of the Phoenix. But on the other hand, Aden is also correct that this could be a trick."

The king took a step closer to McCoy and studied him for a moment, searching for any sign of dishonesty or subterfuge. "How do we know you're not lying to us, playing on our fear of Alaula's vision coming true?" he asked.

With a sigh, McCoy moved towards the throne, closing the distance between them. "I am John Grimm, the man known as the Reaper. I am also the Child of the Phoenix Force and I am willing to prove I speak the truth." To save those he cared about he was willing to break the one rule that all children of the Phoenix lived by: _never_ unleash the Phoenix.

A resounding gasp echoed through the Royal chamber, none louder than that of Aden's. "My King, he speaks of realising the power of the Phoenix! That cannot be allowed to happen!" Aden snarled; he couldn't believe that his King was listening to such nonsense. _'Alaula has too much control over our King.' _Aden sent a glare at the seer. _'I really must look into changing that when this is over; I only hope it's not too late!' _

The murmur of voices rose and fell as the various groups of people in the room discussed this latest turn of events. Even Kirk's men were slightly taken aback by McCoy's news.

_'I must put a stop to this madness! This man has not yet unleashed that dreaded beast so I still have time and...' _Aden hadn't missed the way the man claiming to be John Grimm had brightened dramatically when his friends had appeared _'... now I know his weakness.' _In fact, McCoy had hardly taken his eyes off the Captain and the Vulcan; a cruel smirk curved Aden's lips as he signalled to his own personal guard.

It was entirely due to his heightened senses as the Reaper that McCoy noticed the almost invisible nod Aden gave a guard and his heart froze as he watched the guard slowly reach for the weapon at his side. McCoy followed the guard's gaze to Kirk and his body immediately tensed; in that moment _nothing_ mattered but the safety of one of the men he loved.

It took Kirk less than a second to figure out what was happening as both McCoy and a guard moved simultaneously and his heart squeezed painfully. "Bones! No!" Kirk cried out as he struggled desperately against the two guards who held him back.

Although the entire series of events happened in a matter of seconds, time moved in slow motion as the guard drew his sword from its scabbard and raised it to strike even as McCoy took the few steps necessary to place himself between the point of the blade and his best friend.

A small smile graced McCoy's lips as he met Kirk's gaze and his eyes softened as he saw the pure worry, love, and fear blazing in those blue eyes he loved so much. "Trust me, Jim, I'll be fine," Bones promised before he let himself fall forwards and the guard's sword plunged into his stomach.

"No! Bones! Let me go, you bastards!" Kirk yelled in despair. "Don't just stand there; we can still save him!" _'There's no way I'm going to let Bones die, not to save my sorry skin!'_ Kirk's heart was screaming in pain and with a violent wrench, he managed to free an arm. He immediately sent his clenched fist flying into the face of the closest guard, smiling with grim satisfaction as it buried itself in the man's jaw with a sickening crunch.

The sight of McCoy's body falling to the floor unleashed Spock's own fury and his love for the doctor fueled that anger into an all-out assault on his own guards. Well-trained and experienced though they were, they never stood a chance against the sheer power of a raging Vulcan.

Surging forward, both Kirk and Spock rushed towards the fallen McCoy but before they could get anywhere close to Bones the flames from the Varden's sacred lamp began to burn hotter and brighter. Suddenly a brilliant blue blaze shot from the centre of Bones' chest and his body was covered in flames from head to foot.

The flames retreated as suddenly as they had appeared and before everyone's shocked and disbelieving eyes there stood an unharmed McCoy, smiling at his future mates.

"Bones!" Kirk's whisper was filled with pure relief as he laid eyes on an uninjured McCoy; he was so lost in his own happiness at seeing his Bones alive and well again that he completely missed Spock's quiet hitch of breath as the normally unflappable Vulcan laid eyes on the unharmed McCoy as well.

King Raiden could hardly believe what he was seeing; instead of burning the man's body to a pile of ashes like it would have anyone else, the fire had merely caressed McCoy like a lover. Indeed, it actually seemed to be a part of him and Raiden found the sight to be absolutely mesmerising.

Kirk didn't realise that he wasn't breathing until Bones' eyes snapped open and a whoosh of air filled his lungs. He was sure his heart skipped a beat or two when he saw the fire in burning in the depths of Bones' eyes.

The song of the eternal flame of the Varden called out joyfully to his own and Bones saw the history of the Varden play out before him. At last McCoy finally understood the deep-seated fear that came from their ancestors, those precious few who were the only survivors of a Dark Phoenix attack.

The fire began to form again, and the flames moved in a frenzied dance around him, covering his body until they created a single beautiful form. Before everyone present, the Phoenix rose into the air, magnificent in all its glory and then it settled back around McCoy and graced him with a pair of flaming wings.

"The future is not sent in stone and it is always in flux, so what Alaula saw may come to past or it may not." McCoy shrugged. "Who knows? But you cannot hold our people captive on the fear of a future that may never be." McCoy spoke calmly to them, his eyes reflecting the absolute power of the Universe and the full knowledge of the Phoenix.

All around them, the Varden cringed away from McCoy, and their eyes were filled with both awe and fear as the creature from their legends stood before them.

The Enterprise crew had their own reactions as well, and it took all of McCoy's strength and willpower to look at his friends. He mentally and emotionally prepared himself for the hate, fear and condemnation he was sure he would see there.

Scotty stared at McCoy for a moment, his mouth hanging wide open with amazement before he regained himself and then a bright grin spread across his face. "That's bloody brilliant! As I said before I love this ship! We always have the most bloody exciting things happening to us!"

The engineer's enthusiasm was clearly contagious, because the next to speak was the awe-struck Pavlov Chekov. "This is so cool! Doctor McCoy is the Phoenix _and_ the Reaper!" Chekov looked like his birthday had come early; he was so excited he could barely stand still and he kept bouncing on his toes and grinning like a child. "Ty udivitel'nyy, doktor!" Chekov was so excited that he unwittingly slipped into his native Russian. "You are amazing, Doctor!"

Uhura favoured McCoy with her special smile, the one that filled a person with a deep warmth that touched their very soul. The doctor knew he'd never have anything to fear from her and he nodded at her in acknowledgement.

Sulu was shaking his head in mild disbelief but with a smile on his face and mischief in his dark eyes. _'Well, now we know for sure Doctor McCoy will never be the bottom in their relationship!'_ He silently snickered;_ 'I wonder how the pursuit of the good doctor is going to go now that Spock and Kirk know that he is the Reaper, the ultimate alpha?' _

Gratefully to know he had the support of his friends, McCoy moved his gaze over to the two men whose opinions mattered to him the most, Kirk and Spock.

As usual, the Vulcan's face was its normal blank canvas but McCoy was sure he wasn't imagining that he saw a hint of relief in Spock's dark eyes. "Doctor McCoy, I am glad to see that you are unharmed."

"Yeah, well, I can say the same for you, Spock. Honestly! Only you three could get yourselves captured over a legend," McCoy grumbled before turning his gaze onto his best friend and other bond mate, Kirk.

An array of emotions could be seen in Kirk's eyes: fear, worry, happiness, relief, and lust, but it was the final emotion in those blue eyes that nearly robbed McCoy of his breath. As clear as the light of day, he saw love shining there and it was all for him. "Jim?" he asked softly.

"Hey, Bones, do you think you can keep the fire wings?" Kirk asked with a rather naughty wink and in that moment, McCoy knew that everything was going to be okay.

While everyone was focused on Doctor McCoy, no one noticed the fearful and thoughtful look on one member of the security team, Ensign Cassandra Smith. _'This is just what Admiral Johnson wanted me to find out! I must tell him as soon as possible.' _The ensign felt a sense of pride; _'the Admiral chose the right person for this mission. This just might get me a promotion!'_

Kirk stalked forward until he reached Bones' side and then he stood protectively in front of him as he faced King Raiden. "Doctor McCoy did not have to reveal himself and the secrets he kept, but he did so in order to keep the fragile peace between your people and the Federation. I know you don't have to believe me when I say this, but I know Doctor McCoy and I have for years. He is one of the most caring, honourable and respectable men out there." Kirk felt his heart swell as he considered the man next to him. "He is genuinely one of the most wonderful men out there. I know for certain that there is not a dark, hateful or evil bone in his body. You have nothing to fear from us or him; I give you my word as a Starfleet officer. Please, let us go."

King Raiden easily recognized the look of possession and protection in Kirk's eyes and he saw the slight change in Spock's body language and in a flash, he knew he was no longer dealing with two Federation officers and a mythical creature but with three men each determined to protect their mates. He turned to the only person who would be able to back Captain Kirk's judgement of Doctor McCoy. "Alaula? You saw Doctor McCoy's past, what do you think?"

Alaula smiled softly as she remembered what she had seen; _'Captain Kirk is right about Doctor McCoy. The man is not a threat to anyone; he is a dedicated healer and a life saver.'_ The actions she'd seen him take to save and protect people from his CO when he was Reaper sprang to mind. She'd watched how hard he'd fought to save all those who fell onto his medical table. Perhaps most importantly, she'd born witness to his selflessness actions to bring Kirk onto his ship in a time of need. It was a move that might have very well have cost him his Starfleet career and maybe even his medical credentials. Instead, his willingness to risk it all for a friend, personal consequences be damned, had helped save an entire planet and its people.

"I saw no evil in his soul, my King. Doctor McCoy is not a threat to us. I do not fear the future I saw but I do know that as long as he has the undying and passionate love of his bond mates, he will not fall victim to the darkness." She sent a small, exasperated look at both Kirk and Spock as she added, "That is if they ever get a clue."

_'If only! It would save us all a bloody headache.' _Uhura, Scotty, Chekov and Sulu all silently agreed; they wondered if Kirk and Spock would take her advice.

Bones blanched as he realised how intimate the details were that Alaula had picked up in his memories; she knew his feelings for Kirk and Spock, how his soul longed to be bonded with the two of them forever.

A thoughtful look entered Kirk's eyes as he glanced first at Bones and then at Spock. _'I think Spock and I need to talk about our rivalry over Bones. It would seem that instead of silently fighting each other for his affections we should be working together. Bones' heart will be ours; it's only a matter of time.' _

A plotting gleam entered Kirk's eyes as a plan began to take shape. _'I do believe I know exactly what to do.'_

King Raiden's voice interrupted Kirk's musings. "I trust Alaula's judgement. Doctor McCoy has lived longer than all of us and has never given in to the power of the Phoenix that lives with him. It is clear to me that he has put his life as the Reaper successfully behind him. Captain Kirk, you and your crew are free to go and I hope that this will not ruin the friendship that could be between my people and the Federation." _'I really do hope this horrible mistake can be forgotten; we need the protection of the Federation if we are continue our explorations into space!'_

Kirk grinned brightly at the obviously worried King. "Naw, trust me, this was nothing compared to some of our other missions. You didn't try to kill us, sacrifice us or marry us off to someone, so, all things considered, I definitely call this a win."

A grateful smile graced Raiden's face as he shook his head in disbelief. "It sounds to me that you have some very interesting adventures, Captain; perhaps next time you visit you would be kind enough to share some of them with us."

"You can count on it!" Bones groaned as a Kirk lit up like a child at Christmas. There was nothing the captain liked more than telling a good story, and heaven knows, the man had hundreds of them.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Dicslaimer: ** do not own Torchwood, Star Trek, Doom or the Phoenix Force.

Please read and review.

**C****hapter 4**

Without warning, violent shockwaves rocked the Torchwood Hub World before travelling across the universe. They were generated by the immeasurable power of the Phoenix Force being unleashed for the first time after centuries of dormancy. Those rare few who carried a piece of the flame themselves were awoken from their slumber with a powerful start, but none was more affected than Ianto Harkness-Jones, the first child of the Phoenix Force.

The joint leader of Torchwood shot upright in bed, his heart pounding in his chest and his eyes burning with his own eternal flame. His sudden jolt from the sweetness of a dream awoke his sleeping husband.

"Ianto, what's wrong?" As he gently cupped Ianto's face with his hands, Jack's gaze was irresistibly drawn to his mate's eyes. It had been so long since the Phoenix Force had stirred; in fact, not since the early 21st century, when they'd dealt with the invasion of the 456, a race of alien drug addicts.

"John has been forced to reveal himself to gain the freedom of his captain and crew and now they all know who and what he is. He needs us, Jack; we need to get on the Enterprise as quickly as possible," Ianto saw the look in Jack's eyes and he hastily added the proviso, "_legally._"

A pretty pout graced Jack's face. "You never let me have any fun," he whined to his husband.

"That's not what you were saying just a few hours ago," Ianto coyly reminded Jack and he pressed a kiss to Jack's pouting mouth but before Jack could turn the kiss into something more Ianto pulled away, earning an even bigger pout from Jack. Ianto merely smiled and he affectionately tapped his finger on the tip of Jack's nose. "Later, Cariad, I promise."

Jack watched with hungry eyes as Ianto climbed out of their bed and wandered over towards their personal communications station. As usual, Jack hungrily feasted his eyes on the sheer perfection of Ianto's bare form and he paid close attention to one of his favourite parts, Ianto's arse. "Who are you calling at this hour, Yan?"

Ianto turned mischievous eyes onto Jack. "An old friend for a lift." He knew exactly what Jack had been staring at, so he conveniently turned back around and gave his arse a sexy little wiggle, just for his husband's viewing pleasure. His efforts were instantly rewarded when he head Jack's growl of appreciation; the sound went straight to his libido and he knew it was going to be a very short call. There were far more pressing chores waiting for him back in their bed.

And as Jack tried to control his jealousy over just what kind of 'old friend' his mate was calling, Ianto was wondering what kind of trouble his grandson had gotten himself into this time.

* * *

The moment they were safely back onboard the Enterprise and McCoy saw the determined look in Kirk's eyes, he knew there was a long talk in their very near future.

The moment the away team stepped down off the transporter pad, Kirk turned to face them. "Debriefing can wait until tomorrow morning; tonight I think we all need time to reflect on everything we've learned. But I will make one thing very clear." His eyes swept across his assembled crew, his manner was calm, but there was a note of unbendable steel in his voice. "What happened on Varden is to be kept strictly between us until I can personally talk to Admiral Pike. You will not mention it to anyone, is that clear?"

As much as Kirk hated to for it to be true, he knew that not even the Federation was free from internal corruption. He knew that there would be some among the upper echelons who would love to have the power of the Phoenix Force under their control. _'And there is no way I am about to let my Bones fall into the wrong hands. I never will let anyone hurt him or use him for evil!' _Kirk vowed. He happened to glance up at his First Officer in time to see the look in Spock's eyes. Kirk was gratified to know that he wasn't the only one who would do everything in his power to keep McCoy safe.

Ensign Cassandra knew that she'd just heard the one order in her Starfleet career that she was going to have to disobey. _'I'm sorry, Captain Kirk, but a threat like this needs to be reported immediately. The Federation has to know about the powerful tool they have in their grasp. This is not something we have a right to keep from them.' _Cassandra would do her duty and she knew just the person to get in contact with, the same one who had assigned her to the Enterprise with specific orders to keep an eye on Captain James T. Kirk and his crew full of rebels and trouble-makers.

As the others filed out of the transporter room Bones found himself alone with the two people he owed the most answers to, but Bones couldn't find the strength to look either Kirk or Spock in the eyes.

"We don't hate you, Bones," Jim said suddenly, breaking the tense silence that was beginning to fill the room.

Bones' head shot up as he heard Jim's words and his eyes widened in pure disbelief when he saw the truth written plainly on Jim's face and when he glanced at Spock and he saw the normally stony-faced Vulcan nodding eagerly, his jaw dropped open in shock. "I lied to you and you don't hate me?"

"We understand why you could not let anyone know who you truly are. The powers of the Phoenix Force and the Reaper would be a very valuable and dangerous tool should they fall into the wrong hands. We cannot fault you for trying to keep yourself and your family safe," Spock calmly informed McCoy.

Bones just blinked in bewilderment as he looked back and forth between the two of them; he wasn't sure if he could believe what he was hearing. The two people he cared the most about in the world, men he hated lying to, didn't hate him. _'I must be dreaming! That's the only thing that makes any sense.'_

Seeing that they had yet to convince the doctor that they were indeed serious, Kirk crossed the distance between them and cupped McCoy's face with his hands. He tilted Bones' head upward, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "You are not dreaming, Bones. Nothing you could do could ever make me hate you," Kirk whispered softly.

Bones raised his hands and gently covered Jim's, feeling the warmth of their flesh seep into his own. "Okay, Jim, I believe you. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to give you the answers you need, but I can't tell you anything that might put my family in danger. It's not that I don't trust you," he glanced at Spock, "either of you, but because of the danger I would put them in if anyone was to find out about them. Please understand?" Bones hated the fact that he was pleading, but the stakes were too high for there to be any misunderstandings.

Jim saw the distress in his mate's eyes and he hated seeing that look on Bones' face. "Hey, there's no need to worry. We understand and we would never force you to say or reveal anything that would put your family in danger. Right, Spock?" Jim cast a glance at his second-in-command.

Spock moved towards the two men. "The Captain is correct, Doctor McCoy. We will never force you to say anything you do not wish us to know."

"Thank you both for understanding." Bones flashed them a rare but true smile.

As the three men, so very different in up-bringing and outlook, stood in the empty transporter room, none of them could deny the feeling of utter belonging that filled their souls. But faced with enormity of what lay ahead of them, not one of them was ready to make the first move to establish what could truly be between the three of them. The fear of rejection was as powerful an emotion as love, and for the moment, it controlled their actions.

* * *

The moment she reached her room, the spy known as Ensign Cassandra Smith moved swiftly; using a highly classified and encrypted computer program, she managed to create a secure line straight to the man she reported to. Guilt weighed heavily in her heart as she waited for the call to connect.

Admiral Hadrian Johnson was an overly pretentious man extremely impressed with himself and his position, and while not very young, he was still considered by many to be very handsome. With his silver-peppered hair, dark grey eyes, and toned physique, many cadets, Starfleet officers and quite a few ambassadors were physically drawn to him, longing for the opportunity to spend private time with the man.

Unfortunately, there was no denying that there was a deep and deadly aura surrounding the man; it was a darkness that warned everyone who met him to be very careful around him.

As Admiral Johnson's face filled her communication screen, Cassandra swallowed convulsively as those hard grey eyes stared into her very soul. "So what do you have for me, Smith? I presume that the reason you are interrupting my evening is because you have discovered something that could be useful to me?" As Johnson's dark, hypnotic voice washed over her Cassandra fought the urge to shiver; as it was, icy fingers crawled the length of her spine. _'God, I'll need a shower after this!'_

"Yes, sir, I do. Doctor McCoy is not who he claims to be..." Cassandra's voice trailed off; suddenly she was unable to finish what she was saying.

"What do you mean Kirk's precious McCoy isn't who he claims he is?" Johnson demanded; this was exactly the kind of dirt he was itching to get his hands on. _'If I had something on Kirk's precious Doctor McCoy then that upstart brat would have no choice but to fall in line if he wants to keep McCoy safe.' _It was no secret of how deep a friendship the Captain of the Enterprise had with his Chief Medical Officer, and Johnson knew that McCoy was Kirk's main weakness.

When Cassandra continued to gape at him in silence, "Tell me what you know, Ensign, now!" Johnson ordered imperiously; his tone promised pain if she didn't obey.

Gasping in fear, the young ensign started to shake and it took two attempts before she could speak; she could see that the Admiral was enjoying her discomfort. "Doctor McCoy is John Grimm, the Reaper, and a Child of the Phoenix Force!" Cassandra blurted out, knowing full well it wasn't wise to anger the Admiral. The last person to disappoint him, well... the kindest rumour about them was that they ended up being reassigned to a remote outpost with no chance of promotion or reassignment. The more likely story was that they'd simply been 'eliminated' and not in a nice way, either. It was a well-known fact that to go against Admiral Johnson was to commit career suicide.

The moment those words fell from Cassandra's lips, Admiral Johnson sat up straight in his seat, peering at Cassandra with open curiosity and undisguised hunger.

"Are you sure it's him?" Learning that at long last he had found the Reaper was the most satisfying news he'd heard since his promotion and Johnson was practically salivating with the potential. Not only was Grimm the deadliest solider in the Universe but he was also the child of the Phoenix Force. _'All that untamed power just waiting for me, begging for me to take control. I will have Doctor Leonard McCoy!' _Admiral Johnson vowed as he eyed his little spy over the two-way vid-screen.

"Yes, sir, I am. Doctor Leonard McCoy is John Grimm known as the Reaper and he is the great-grand child of Ianto Harkness-Jones, the child of the Phoenix Force." Ensign Cassandra confirmed her information, hating herself for betraying her captain and ship. _'But,'_ she rationalised,_ 'the danger that Doctor McCoy... No! He is_ _not Doctor McCoy! He is John Grimm, the Reaper, and more importantly, he is a child of the Phoenix Force. By his very existence, he is a danger to us all! Admiral Johnson will make sure he's kept locked away and under constant guard, so that he's not around decent people.'_

Cassandra knew she was lying to herself but it was the only way she could convince herself that this was the right course of action to take. Even so, she found herself unable to still the whirlwind of fear that swirled around relentlessly in her belly.

"I want you to keep a very close eye on Doctor McCoy." Admiral Johnson leaned forward and smiled charmingly at the young woman, confident that he had her in the palm of his hand. "I have also learned that Jack and Ianto Harkness-Jones are coming aboard the Enterprise, and if what I have discovered is true, then Ianto Harkness-Jones is the _first_ Child of the Phoenix." The thought of getting his hands on two children of the flame stirred a hunger deep in him that was stronger than anything he'd ever felt before.

"You are to keep a close eye on both Doctor McCoy and Ianto Harkness-Jones for me. They are key to ensuring the continuing safety of the Federation. And I think you'll agree that all that matters is keeping the Federation safe from our enemies," Johnson issued his orders in a crisp, no-nonsense tone.

For a moment, Cassandra's heart skipped a frightened beat; it was one thing to go behind her Captain's back and reveal the information about McCoy but this was different. She was being ordered to go against the immortal leader of Torchwood and more importantly, to plot against his mate. Talk about career suicide, this was certain death!

But as Cassandra looked into Admiral Johnson's dark, mesmerising eyes, she knew that a slow, horrible, gruesome death awaited her if she dared to go against Johnson. _'At least I have some protection from Admiral Johnson if something goes wrong. If the Captain wasn't so blinded by his feelings for Doctor McCoy he would have informed Starfleet right away once he learned who McCoy really was.' _Cassandra knew she had no choice in the matter; she had to do whatever ensured her survival. "Understood, sir. I will keep a close eye on both Doctor McCoy and Ianto Harkness-Jones."

A shark-like grin, all teeth, never reaching his cold eyes, graced Johnson's face. "I thought you would say that, Ensign. I can tell you have a bright future ahead of you. That is" his grin widened, "as long as you remember who your real friends are."

Cassandra swallowed hard and she forced the bile in her mouth back down. "I will, sir." It wasn't until her screen went black that Cassandra let herself breathe again. Unfortunately, two breaths later and she was running towards the toilet, vomiting spilling out over the hand she had clamped over her mouth and down the front of her uniform. _'Oh, God! What have I done?'_ her mind kept screaming over and over again as she dropped to the floor and curled into a foetal ball.

In his plush office at Starfleet Headquarters, Admiral Johnson relaxed back into his chair with a glass of brandy in his hand. His mind was running over the knowledge that Cassandra had just given him, racing with possibilities and plans were already beginning to form. "No one will _dare_ to question the Federation's power once I have complete control of two children of the Phoenix Force!" A feeling of absolute euphoria filled Admiral Johnson as he pictured just how truly unstoppable the Federation would be with such formidable weapons at his command.

_'Nothing will stop me from leading the Federation to its greatest glory ever! We will become the most powerful and feared entity in the Universe!'_ After a short bark of almost maniacal laughter, Johnson took a long celebratory sip of his brandy.

* * *

The first thing that Bones became aware of when he awoke the next morning was a feeling of dread in his stomach; it sat there like a heavy rock, weighing him down, body and soul. As he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, one thing became very clear; _'today is not going to be a good day.'_

A strange energy seemed to be affecting of the crew as well; regardless of rank, post or duties, almost everyone seemed to be overly hyper but it wasn't until the doctor overheard a whispered conversation in the Rec Hall and he learned that the Enterprise was picking up two special guests did a picture of _why_ start to form.

_'Still, this is the Enterprise and it's not unusual for us to pick up Ambassadors or other important guests,' _Bones thought as he moved through the ship with a scowl marring his face. Everyone was just too excited for his taste and he decided to put it all out of his mind as he continued towards the bridge.

But his entire attitude changed the moment he heard that the special guests Enterprise might be picking up were Torchwood World's leaders, Jack and Ianto Harkness-Jones. The rumours he heard ranged from Starfleet's flagship was escorting them to Earth for a conference, although what conference no one had any idea, to the duo were actually thinking about opening a branch office of Torchwood onboard the Enterprise herself.

All Doctor Leonard McCoy knew for sure was that his life was _never_ going to be the same again.

Arriving on the bridge, his worst fears came true and he felt the rock of dread in his belly double in size as he saw the knowing grin on Jim's face. He couldn't stop the deep groan that slipped from between his clenched teeth. "God _damn_ it! Do _not_ tell me it's true that we're picking up Captain Jack and Ianto Harkness-Jones of Torchwood!" Bones growled his words at Jim; _'I really want to hit something right now!'_

Jim raised a quizzical eyebrow at his friend, _'I wondering what's bugging Bones?' _and smiled winningly at him. "Okay, I won't tell you that, even if it _is_ true." But he had to admit, _'I'm pretty damned impressed with the rumour mill of my crew; I only got the call from Pike a few hours ago.'_

Hearing the news confirmed, Chekov's eyes lit up with delight and Bones fought the urge to groan again. _'Just what I need, a fanboy! Something tells me he isn't the only one, either.' _As he glanced around at the crew, Bones' fears were confirmed as several others got the same dreamy look on their faces and the bridge was filled with a chorus of sighs.

"Captain Jack and Ianto Harkness-Jones are really coming aboard the Enterprise? Are you sure, sir?" Chekov asked and Bones noted that he was practically bouncing in his chair, as were several others. Excitement was running rampant on the bridge. Could it really be true that two of the greatest peacekeepers in the Universe were coming to visit? They were all eagerly waiting to hear their captain either confirm their hopes or destroy them by telling them that it was nothing but rumors.

The grin on Jim's face only grew wider as he hit the button on his chair for the ship-wide comm system. "This is Captain Kirk with a special announcement." He paused for a moment to let the murmur he knew was out there die down. "There have been rumours circulating around the Enterprise about us picking up the leaders of Torchwood. I am officially declaring that the rumours are indeed true. The leaders of Torchwood World, Captain Jack and Ianto Harkness-Jones are indeed going to be our guests.

Again, Jim waited, this time for the gasps and exclamations of the bridge crew to die down. "This is an official request for all you fangirls and fanboys out there to please keep the fuss to a minimum, especially with regard to the taking of photos and the getting of autographs. That is all." He'd kept his broadcast light and cheerful; he knew full well that there was no use in telling his crew to leave the Harkness-Jones' in peace. He might as well whistle in the winds as expect his crew to listen to an order like that. As he turned off the comm system, he winked broadly at Bones.

Groaning loudly, Bones hung his head in defeat. _'Maybe I can just lock myself in my office during their visit?' _Bones wondered and then shook his head slightly, _'No, Jack will just find a way to break the lock. I'll have to keep a good supply of hypos on hand and hope to hell grandtad can keep granddad under control. At least I know I can count on Spock and Uhura to help me keep Jim and the others under control.' _

Bones knew without a doubt that this was going to be a long trip just as he knew it wouldn't take very long for Jim, or although it was more likely to be Spock, to work out just how he knew Jack and Ianto. Realising that he had no other choice, Bones took a deep breath and glanced at Jim. "Jim, I think that talk I owe you needs to wait until after our guests arrive. Trust me when I tell you that they will want to be a part of this conversation."

The members of Enterprise's two away teams to Varden all raised an eyebrow and looked at one another. It was clear that they were wondering how the legendary leaders of Torchwood could possibly play into Bones' secret. Those who hadn't been there couldn't help but wonder what they had missed this time.

Seeing the utterly serious look in Bones eyes Jim knew that there was no way he would get Bones to utter one word until the doctor was ready to talk. Slowly and against his will, Jim nodded. "Alright, but the moment they get settled in I want answers," Jim declared, trying not to make his words sound like an order although they both knew that it was.

Grateful for the temporary respite, Bones nodded his head. "You have my word."

* * *

News of Jim's confirmation that they were, in fact, picking up Captain Jack and Ianto Harkness-Jones flew through the Enterprise at warp speed. No matter where he went, it was all anyone on the ship could talk about; within the first ten minutes, it had gotten pretty old for Bones. _'I am so damned sick and tired of hearing about them and they hadn't even arrived yet!'_

Scowling ferociously, Bones grunted and grumbled under his breath as he studied the PADD in front of him. He was trying to get some work done before his grandparents arrived and he had to deal with the inevitable aftermath of having both Captain James T. Kirk _and_ Captain Jack Harkness-Jones on the same damn ship. _'I only hope the Enterprise can survive the two of them.'_ He shook his head and reread the same data he'd been staring at for the past ten minutes.

The low murmur of voices broke into his thoughts and he fought the urge to roll his eyes – a habit he'd learned at his grandtad Ianto's knee, by the way – as he heard two of his gossiping nurses still going on about their soon-to-be guests.

"Captain Jack and Ianto Harkness-Jones have one the of the most romantic love stories ever!" the first nurse squealed with a shrillness that set Bones' teeth on edge. "I can't wait to see them in person!"

A dreamy sigh came from her friend. "I know! They are so loving and passionate. Imagine being together for eternity through a bond that can never be broken. I wish I could find that kind of love."

"You know what I heard? One of the ways they keep the romance alive after all these years is..." The woman's voice faded away, for which the doctor was grateful. He had no desire to know any more about his grandparent's love life than he already did.

_'I wonder how romantic you'd think it really was if you knew the whole story?'_ Only those closest to the Harkness-Jones' knew the real truth to their love story. Only those few were privy to the pain and suffering Jack and Ianto had gone through before they finally got their happily-ever-after. _'Still, after the betrayal and pain they caused one another they only grew stronger and that's when it became a true love story.' _Bones would always admit that he was the tiniest bit jealous of a relationship he'd grown up watching.

_'I wonder if I'll ever share that kind of love with anyone?' _That thought died a fiery death as Jim's smiling face and Spock's raised eyebrow flashed before his eyes. _'No, probably not; we're just friends and nothing more. I need to let that dream die.' _Bones' shoulder drooped lower than his spirits. Despite what Alaula, the Varden seer, had said, even he wasn't fool enough to believe that he would ever be enough for either man, let alone both, and the fact that he loved them both just proved that he should let them go. _' They need to be able to find their own true loves,_' he concluded sadly. _'They could never love a monster like me and I should be grateful that I still have their friendship.'_

"I wonder if they're as handsome as the rumours say? And you know what? Maybe we'll get a live PDA action. I know I wouldn't mind seeing a real live Harkness-Jones show." The nurse's dreamy sigh reached Bones' ears and once again broke him from his depressing thoughts although for once he was grateful. Bones fought the urge to snort as he heard the other nurse sighed and agree with her that that was a show she'd pay money to see.

_'I hope Jack doesn't learn about this; I have a feeling he might give them their money's worth! Then again, Granddad can be fiercely protective over grandtad Ianto and he just might go all caveman over the idea of others even thinking about seeing his Ianto naked.' _Bones shivered; he could do without a live show of his grandparents' love life, but he also knew that the chances of that happening were slim to none. It actually made the doctor happy to know that Jack was surprisingly a very jealous man when it comes to Ianto.

Bones' final thought on the matter was,_ 'Thank goodness grandtad is going to be here, he's the only one who can keep granddad in line,' _before a medical emergency in engineering required his full attention.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In a way, Bones was grateful that his grandparents were arriving; familial obligations would give him an excuse to keep his distance from Jim and Spock. He simply wasn't ready to be alone with them, not after what Alaula had said. Against his better judgement he'd allowed a tiny hope that someone would love him to awaken, but the reality of his world was such that Alaula hadn't seen the truth but a dream that would never happen.

Unfortunately, there was only so many places the doctor could go on a starship, even one as big as the Enterprise and he couldn't avoid them forever. Eventually, he found himself on the bridge, literally standing just a few feet away from Jim. Naturally, all anyone was talking about was the guests they were only hours away from picking up. Bones had one thought about that, _'I can already see that Jack's ego will more than likely grow from his time here on the Enterprise.' _Bones found himself rolling his eyes, behaving more and more like his grandtad Ianto these days.

Out of everyone on the bridge, Chekov and Scotty were the most excited to be meeting their heroes. "They had a real live dinosaur as a pet! Who else but Torchwood could have something like that? That is the coolest pet ever!" Those crew listening to Chekov agreed with him whole-heartedly, even the captain.

A pout graced Jim's face. "I think the Enterprise needs a dinosaur!" he declared petulantly, causing Bones and Spock to share a long-suffering look. They were clearly remembering the last time someone had tried bringing a pet onboard – there was nothing in the Universe like the trouble a Tribble could cause.

"No!" Both Bones and Spock declared loudly and vehemently, which only caused Kirk's pout to grow. They watched in amusement as he flung himself into his chair to sulk like a five-year-old; his lip stuck out mutinously and he kept glowering at anyone who dared to look at him.

Despite their sulking Captain, Chekov's enthusiasm was still contagious and a bright smile graced Scotty's face. "Aye, me great-great-great-grandmum and great-great-great-grandda loved to tell me stories of their adventures and their time together at Torchwood."

Bones blinked at that little bit of news; that wasn't something he knew. _'Tosh is Scotty's great-great-great-grandmother? Then that means he's related to the Doctor. No wonder he's so damn flighty sometimes! At least he gets his brains from Tosh.'_ Bones fought the urge to shiver at the idea of Scotty acting even more like the Doctor than he already did.

Bones glanced at Jim, then Spock and finally at others on the bridge, and he knew that the time had come. He knew that getting the truth out in the open would be better for everyone in the long run. Sighing deeply, he moved towards Jim.

As Bones grew closer to him, Jim perked up in his chair. For the past few days, Bones had done his best to stay out of his way, ruining all of Jim's plans for confessing his love for the man. He hadn't realised how much he'd been missing Bones until he'd seen him on the bridge. As Bones came closer, Jim felt his heart speed up, just as it always did when he was near.

"Jim, I need to talk to you and the others," Bones murmured softly as he reached Jim's side.

Jim saw the serious look in his Bones' eyes and wondered what was on his mind. He scratched his head; "Sure, one question though, who's _everybody_?" He kept his voice low, matching that of the doctor.

Bones had to stop himself from smiling at the confused look in Jim's eyes; it was a cute look and Bones mentally chastised himself for wanting to kiss the man right then and there. "You, me, Spock, Uhura, Sulu and Chekov," Bones decided to clarify his words instead of acting on his impulses. He'd raised his voice enough for the parties in question to hear their names and look over at him.

Jim shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly. "I knew that." At Bones' disbelieving snort, Jim's eyes narrowed and he stuck out his chin belligerently, ready and willing to argue the point, but one look from Spock had him quickly changing his mind. "You heard the man, people, the ready room, now. The bridge is yours, Mr Scott," Jim called over his shoulder to the most senior officer left on the bridge as he bounced after the others, curious as to what Bones had to tell them.

Bones waited until everyone was seated before crossing his arms and glaring at them all, but mainly at Jim; this warning _was_ mostly for him after all. "All right, listen up and listen good. There is one thing you should all remember," and he looked specifically at Jim before he continued. "Flirting with Ianto Harkness-Jones will more than likely earn you a bullet, probably in your most precious body part. Captain Jack does not take well to others playing with his husband and he will happily shoot you to make that clear."

Jim cocked an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest, leaned back in his chair, and he gazed at his doctor almost lazily. "And just how do you know that little piece of info?" He was curious about how Bones knew something that even he'd never hear before and he refused to admit it might be jealousy that was stirring in his gut.

Bones scowled, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the sheer silliness of the situation; he could see the challenge in Jim's eyes and in that instant, Bones knew that the captain was going to ignore his advice. Drawing in a deep breath, he calmly informed them all, "Because they're my grandparents."

"Huh... what?!" Jim was sure his wasn't the only mouth that dropped open in shock. "Your grandparents?" he repeated the two words just to make sure he hadn't misheard. _'Leonard McCoy's grandparents are two of Earth's greatest heroes? I really need to make a good impression on them!' _Kirk knew that Captain Jack and Ianto Harkness-Jones needed to see him in a favourable light; his future with Bones depended on it. _'It would do me no favours if the grandparent-in-laws hate me, but I'm sure that the old Kirk charm will win them over in moments.' _

Spock was dealing with his own thoughts. _'I am not at all surprised that Doctor McCoy is related to such an emotional human as Captain Jack Harkness-Jones. But I must say, it will be interesting to meet Ianto Harkness-Jones; he is said to have great control over his emotions. This will also be the perfect time to inform Doctor McCoy's relatives that I seek their grandson's heart.'_

If Bones had even an _inkling_ of what Kirk and Spock were planning, he would have hypoed both of them on the spot and then locked them away in the darkest corner of the ship. He would have made absolutely sure they never had a snowflake's chance in hell of meeting Jack and Ianto.

* * *

As much as Bones had hoped that a sudden call to avert a global disaster or rescue the crew of a foundering ship would pull them from their meeting with his grandparents, nothing happened to save him. Before he was mentally prepared, it was time for Jack and Ianto to arrive and since he'd let it be known that he was related to them both, he had no choice but to be in the transporter room for their arrival.

"Lenny!" The booming voice made the word echo in the transporter room.

The familiar nickname had Bones groaning with embarrassment; he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples as he felt the familiar stirrings of a headache forming.

Captain Jack Harkness-Jones grinned brightly as he watched his grandson groan and roll his eyes just like Ianto; _'Lenny is so cute when he squirms!'_ "I think he's happy to see us," Jack said to Ianto in a loud stage whisper as he stole a quick kiss from his husband, much to the enjoyment of those gathered, if the dreamy sighs were any indication.

Ianto rolled his eyes fondly and leaned into Jack's kiss; he knew that it was Jack's way of reminding everyone that they were both very much taken.

It was a message that everyone seemed else to get, but never one to resist a challenge, Captain James T. Kirk ignored the warning look in Jack's eyes as he moved towards the newly arrived couple.

Jim stopped directly in front of Ianto and his lips curled into that infamous smile that had seduced hundreds. "Hello, I'm Captain James T. Kirk, and I can certainly see where Bones gets his good looks from," Jim purred throatily as he dragged his eyes over every inch of Ianto's suit-clad form. Even though he knew he was inviting danger, he couldn't help it; it was in his nature to flirt with anything that caught his eye.

Jack's already frosty blue eyes grew even colder and they narrowed into slits as he glared at Kirk, and his hand began to drift toward his trusty Webley. Nobody, but _nobody_ flirted with his Ianto but him! Resting one hand on the butt of his gun and wrapping his other arm around Ianto's waist, Jack yanked his husband back further against him. "If you don't want me to put a nice round hole in your pretty head, you will stop flirting with _my husband!_" Jack growled menacingly.

Ianto sighed softly; over the centuries, he'd grown very used to Jack's macho displays. Early in their relationship, his mate had developed a tendency to get overly protective and quite possessive whenever anyone looked at Ianto with even the slightest hint of interest. One look at Ianto and out came the jealous, growling and dangerous beast.

Muttering beneath his breath, Bones reached out and snagged the back of Jim's shirt, yanking him back and away from his grandparents. "Did you forget the part where I mentioned that Jack gets a tad trigger-happy when anyone flirts with Ianto?" he hissed angrily. "Or have you developed a death-wish?"

Jim turned enormous eyes on his doctor in an effort to look innocent. "Did you? I must have missed that part."

Worried that he might say something he'd later regret, Bones bit the inside of his mouth until he tasted blood. "If you want to keep breathing I suggest you cool it!" Bones hissed in Jim's ear, all the while trying to ignore the little voice in the back of his head that kept whispering, _'Jack isn't the only one who's jealous over Jim flirting with Ianto.'_

Seeing that their grandson had his captain under control, Ianto focused his attention on his own captain; Jack was clearly plotting Kirk's death. "It's okay, Cariad; he didn't mean anything by it. It was just some meaningless flirting. Everyone knows that I am yours and yours alone," Ianto softly reminded his fuming husband. He put his finger under Jack's chin, turning the man's gaze from Kirk to himself and pressed a tender kiss to his lips, hoping to calm his mate down. It took a few seconds before he felt Jack respond, and he moulded his body into Jack's, "After all, our love story is legendary, remember?"

_'Heaven help us, there really are two of them,' _was the only thought running through the star-struck minds of the crewmembers who were present. A few shifted nervously as they watched Jack and Jim eye one another like rutting animals prepared to fight over a prime mate. Jack looked triumphant and challenging while Jim looked amused and impudent; neither man looked willing to back down.

While Jack and Jim were busy staring at each other, Ianto was using the time to study those around them, and he kept being drawn back to one man who wore a smile that looked hauntingly familiar. _'Where have I seen that smile before?' _Ianto wondered to himself. He prided himself on knowing everything and the not knowing was really beginning to get to him.

Jim and Jack's manly posturing and staring contest was broken by Ianto's soft voice as he finally figured out who Scotty reminded him of. "Toshiko!" Ianto whispered in surprise. "You have Tosh's smile." He dearly missed spending time with his best friend; she was somewhere in time and space travelling with her husband, the Doctor.

"You know my great-great-great grandma?" Scotty asked in pure awe, surprised by what he heard. Tosh had been his personal hero ever since he'd first met her when he was four years old.

Ianto smiled softly at Scotty, he could truly see Tosh in him. "Oh yes, she's one of my best friends and she must be so proud of you."

The smile that lit Scotty's face reminded Jack and Ianto of the Doctor and there was no doubt that he was related to the Time Lord as well. They wondered how long it would take Scotty to figure out how he was related to them as well. They watched the wheels turning in Scotty's head.

_'What a minute...' _Scotty's eyes narrowed as he concentrated on remembering family history._ 'Great-great-great-granddad sometimes talked, well bragged actually, about how his daughter, Jenny, had managed to tame the son of the famous Jack Harkness-Jones. That means...' _Scotty's inner voice trailed off as the light bulb went off in his head and all the pieces fell into place.

The triumphant and awestruck look on Scotty's face reminded Jack of times when the Doctor would make a brilliant and unexpected discovery. "This means we're family!" Scotty's brogue thickened as he happily announced his news before joyously throwing his arms around Bones in a quick hug.

Jack couldn't contain his snicker at the deadly look in his grandson's eyes as Bones ground out through clenched teeth, "Get your hands off me!"

With eyes widened in surprise, Scotty instantly released Bones, knowing he was pushing his luck just hugging the man in the first place. That knowledge was coupled with the two matching glares that he was getting from Jim and Spock, looks that promised long-lasting pain if he did not stop touching the good doctor immediately. _'Momma didn't raise no fool! I want to live.' _Taking several steps back the smile he gave them was tinged with nervousness. "Sorry about that."

Bones rolled his eyes with annoyance; _'I cannot believe I didn't notice how alike Scotty is to the Doctor!'_ "Just don't let it happen again," he told the chief engineer gruffly.

Jack quickly reached out and pulled Ianto against his body again, and glared daggers at Scotty. "Don't even _think_ about touching my Ianto!" he snarled at the other man.

Again, Scotty was no fool. He still remembered the Doctor warning him that if one wanted to meet their maker sooner than later then just try and touch Ianto Harkness-Jones with the intent of seduction and your wish would be granted.

"The Phoenix bond brings out the possessive side in our mates. The only thing that matters to them is keeping us safe and they will rip apart anyone they see as a threat," Bones explained. He'd seen the scared looks on the faces of the crew. _'Granddad can be really scary when he's protecting Grandtad.'_

_'Wait, is this a glimpse of our future times two?' _Scotty thought with a hint of fear; he dared to dart a glance at Jim and Spock and knew immediately that it was when he saw the thoughtful look in their eyes. _'I don't know if my lass will be able to survive an overprotective Spock and an overly possessive Jim while they're fighting over the good doctor.' _Suddenly even the always optimistic Scotsman realised that this was likely to be a long and eventful trip.

* * *

After a tour of the Enterprise, during which Jack greeted and charmed their many fans, much to Ianto's amusement, their final stop was outside the door to the guest quarters. Even though Jack didn't say or do anything overt, by the end of their walkabout, everyone he met knew that Ianto was strictly off limits and that he would gladly end the useful life of anyone who dared to try and take his Ianto away from him.

Within moments of their meeting, it was clear that Jack and Jim did not like each other, and that was putting it mildly. They were too alike in far too many ways to ever be friends, and their larger-than-life personalities and over-the-top attempts to be swashbuckling made them clash against one another quite comically at times. Jack was fine with the rest of the senior crew on the Enterprise; he enjoyed Chekov's clumsy puppy worship but Sulu's warning glare told Jack that the ship's chief pilot wouldn't allow any flirting with his boyfriend. It became instantly obvious that Scotty reminded Jack of the Doctor and they quickly struck up a friendship, trading stories back and forth about the Doctor's less-than-stellar moments.

But it was Uhura's completely and totally unimpressed attitude with Jack's flirting that made Ianto want to laugh aloud. He could see that having an overly flirtatious captain like James T. Kirk had made her immune to Jack's charms and the fact that that made his husband pout like a child made Ianto love her right away.

While Jack didn't like Jim Kirk, Ianto found him quite charming and he found that he genuinely liked the man. Even though Jack would never admit it in a million years, Ianto could easily see so many little similarities between the two men, especially of Jack when he'd first met the immortal at Torchwood Three in Cardiff. Even better, and more importantly, he could see that Leonard really liked the younger captain and Ianto knew that it wouldn't take long before Jim was a member of their family. _'I wonder how Jack will handle that little piece of news?'_ and he silently smirked over the thought.

Ianto also found himself coming to like and admire Lieutenant Nyota Uhura. He found that he had a lot in common with the young woman, especially when it came to keeping over-the-top flirts like their captains in line. He could see that she was a gentle but influential member of the crew, sort of a calming energy behind the throne, as it were, much like he had been once upon a time.

Ianto discovered that Spock's logical and unemotional outlook on life made him extremely interesting to talk to. Additionally, Ianto found that spending time with Spock was very restful both mentally and spiritually, especially after so many decades of Jack's exuberant personality. Vulcans were a very interesting people in Ianto's opinion, and from the time they'd made contact with Torchwood, he'd done everything in his power to make sure that they had everything they needed to restart and then ensure the prosperity of their race.

As always, nothing escaped his eyes and Ianto saw the feelings Spock tried to hide from his grandson, just as he saw that Leonard did indeed love both Spock and Jim. But what truly frustrated Ianto was that not one of them was ready to be the man to make the first move. _'I'll need to have a little talk with Leonard later on; he cannot deny the call of his bond mates for long. I should know.' _Ianto remembered full well how much pain he'd caused him and Jack when he denied the call of their bond in his attempts to save Lisa.

For the time being, however, none of that really mattered as Jack and Ianto decided to retire to their guest quarters to get a little rest – and if Jack had his way a little 'recreation' – before they were to join Bones and the others at the Captain's table for supper.

The moment they got to their room and the door whooshed shut behind them, Ianto didn't bother to hide his shiver of anticipation as Jack stalked towards him. Ianto knew Kirk's playful flirting had ticked off his bond mate and now that they were alone, it was bringing out Jack's jealous side, something that did not have Ianto complaining. _'I wonder if we'll even be having dinner tonight?'_ From the hungry look glittering in Jack's eyes Ianto seriously doubted it.

"That... that _man_ was flirting with you!" Jack growled low in his throat as he stalked hungrily towards his bond mate. The need to stake his claim was the only thing registering with Jack. His own careless flirting had once hurt Ianto deeply and had nearly resulted in the total destruction of their relationship. Now, the sight of anyone flirting with either of them always brought forth the possessive need to reinforce their bond.

Ianto smiled indulgently as Jack reached him and pulled him into his arms and flush against his body. "It doesn't matter who flirts with me, Cariad, I am yours and yours alone," Ianto whispered soothingly before pressing a tender kiss against Jack's lips. It was a kiss that Jack eagerly deepened and Ianto was thankful that Jack had remembered to lock the door as they fell back onto their bed.

_'I hope Leonard explains our missing supper and why it wouldn't be a good idea to come looking for us.' _He knew for a fact that anyone interrupting them at this stage of the gamewould experience the fullest extent of Jack's wrath. That was Ianto's last coherent thought before he let everything but Jack slip away.

After that, nothing but them existed in that moment and for a long time after.

* * *

After glancing at his watch for the fifth time in as many minutes, Bones scowled at the time. "They're not coming. I'm not at all surprised given that _someone_ had the unmitigated gall to flirt with Ianto, even _after_ he was warned not to." Bones shot a furious glare at the smiling Kirk, "We more than likely won't see them until at least tomorrow _if_ we're lucky," he growled under his breath as he continued to glare at Jim. Even though the captain knew that Bones wasn't at all happy with his little stunt he continued to pretend that he wasn't in trouble with the doctor. As for the Reaper part of McCoy, it was demanding that he stop dilly-dallying around and take charge; it was telling him that it was high time he reminded Jim just exactly who he belonged to.

Jim, on the other hand, was thrilled to see that the green-eyed monster was still visible in Bones' eyes; it actually gave him a warm, hopeful feeling to know that the doctor cared so strongly for him. Jim was also well aware that the anger trying unsuccessfully to mask the jealously was intended to remind him of his earlier actions. He shrugged his shoulders as if to play off his actions like they were no big deal although the guilty twinge in his belly told him otherwise. "What can I say, Bones, Ianto is one hot man and I couldn't help myself."

McCoy's scowl grew more ferocious when he heard his captain's off-hand remarks, and seeing the reaction he'd gotten made Kirk want to grin and do a happy dance right on the spot. A jealous Bones was clear proof to him that Bones wanted him just as much as Jim wanted the doctor.

Naturally, however, Spock just had to speak up and ruin Kirk's happy thoughts, "I must agree, Captain, your actions were rather foolish. It is a well-known fact that Captain Harkness-Jones is rather fiercely protective of his husband. If the rumors are to be believed, the two of them share a unique bond that cannot be matched by any other. It would have been well within the Captain's rights to shoot you for daring to make your interest in his mate known."

Scotty nodded his head. "My great-great-great-grandmother, Toshiko, told me a bit about how strong the bond is between Jack and Ianto and how deeply it has been tested in the past. She also told me just how much they've had to go through to actually get their happy ending. I'm telling you some of those tales made my hair stand on end and a couple of them even gave me nightmares!" Now Scotty shook his head in resignation. "I think ye made yerself a dangerous enemy, Captain."

Actually rather alarmed by the sincerity and seriousness of Scotty's words, Jim a pout on his face to hide the fact that he was more than a little worried. _'Oh shit1'_ he thought anxiously._ 'Maybe I did go too far this time! Jack's never gonna let me have Bones now!'_ and he threw himself down in his chair at the head of the dinner table and proceeded to sulk like a spoiled child. _'If I've ruined this relationship I'll never forgive myself.'_

Realising that everyone was staring at him, he managed to grin. "You ruin all my fun," he told them all in a whiney voice. "It was just some harmless flirting. You know I would never interfere with such a legendary relationship. Pike would have my head as would every other Janto shipper on board this ship and in the Federation." Kirk couldn't help but shudder; _'fangirls_ _and_ _fanboys are scary when you mess with their pairings.'_

Sulu raised an eyebrow as a slow smile spread across his face. "Admiral Pike's a Janto shipper? I don't think you were supposed to let us know that little bit of info, were you, Sir?" Sulu had serious doubts that the Admiral would like it known that he was a fanboy, despite the fact that almost everyone else was.

Kirk blanched slightly as he realised that he'd just given away something that he _himself _shouldn't even know about Pike, especially since he'd learned about Pike's obsession with Jack and Ianto from Archer during an all-night drinking binge. "Forget I said anything!" Kirk hastily retracted his statement; it wouldn't do him or his career any good to have two admirals pissed off at him.

Uhura smiled oh-so-sweetly at Kirk and he blanched; it was a smile that everyone knew they should fear. "Of course we will, Captain."

At that moment, Kirk knew he was royally screwed. He had just handed his command staff the perfect blackmail material, gift-wrapped and on a silver platter. He'd served with each one of them long enough to know that he couldn't trust them not to use the information for payback of their own. _'Still, I have more important things to focus on, like winning my Bones' heart and getting his grandparents to like me. That last bit shouldn't be much of a challenge, though; after all, I'm Captain James T. Kirk! How could they not like me?' _He refused to listen to his inner voice smirking at him.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As Bones had predicted, Jack and Ianto didn't surface until later the next day. It wasn't hard for anyone who saw them to figure out what they had been up to for the last twenty-four hours, given the bright I-just-got-some grin Jack was sporting, or the spring in his step, or the numerous fresh love bites that decorated the pale skin of Ianto's neck. In true caveman style, Jack had made very sure that everyone could see and would remember that Ianto was a very loved and very taken man.

After enjoying a leisurely lunch in the Officer's Mess, Jack went down to Engineering to talk to Scotty; he was very interested in learning everything he could about the Enterprise. Ianto, meanwhile, decided to use his time to go and talk to his grandson. A quick inquiry of the mess steward and he learned that the best place to find the doctor was up in the Medical Centre. It took a few minutes of whisking around the ship's saucer and then going up several decks, but as predicted, Ianto easily found McCoy in his office.

He paused in the doorway and watched the man for a moment. It was so easy to see his mother's features and influence in his grandson. He and Jack had been so proud when Leonard had gone to medical school, although the fact that he chose to join Starfleet rather than Torchwood after finishing his qualifications was a bit of a disappointment. Still, being chosen as the Chief Medical Officer on Starfleet's flagship, Enterprise, was something that Jack loved to brag about when duty forced him and Ianto to attend official functions.

At the moment, the man in question was studying something on his pad with a thoughtful look on his face. "Am I interrupting you? I could come back later." Not wanting to startle the doctor, Ianto spoke quietly from his spot as he leaned against the door.

McCoy's head shot up in surprise and when he saw Ianto standing there, he quickly smiled with pleasure and shook his head. "No, I can talk now." He turned off the data pad and slipped it into a drawer. "It's nothing important." Actually, the report _was_ important; there was a research facility on Starbase Five anxiously waiting to learn his findings. But he had a feeling he knew why Ianto was there without Jack just as he knew that Ianto might not find another opportunity to be away from Jack's possessive presence while onboard ship.

Once the door closed behind him, Ianto took a seat in the spare chair and smiled tenderly at his grandson. Like Leonard, he knew that their time might be short, so he wasted no time in getting to the point. "I don't mean to be bold or overstep my place, but why haven't you claimed Jim and Spock as your mates yet? I know your Phoenix calls to them; it's so lonely, Leonard, I can hear its song of longing," Ianto pointed out gently.

Leonard knew exactly what Ianto was referring to; the haunting melody of his Phoenix was the last thing he heard as he fell asleep at night, and the first thing he was aware of in the morning. He sighed deeply and hung his head before casting a glance at his grandfather. "I don't know what to do," he admitted softly to Ianto.

Ianto said nothing; he knew that if he just sat quietly and waited patiently, Leonard would say what was bothering him when he was ready.

Ianto didn't have to wait very longer as all the misery, rage and hurt that the doctor had been pushing down suddenly came bubbling to the surface like a volcano. "Those damn idiots!" Leonard snarled vehemently before leaping to his feet and sending his chair shooting out behind him. He didn't even notice when it slammed into the wall and bounced back into his desk; he was already halfway across the room. Ianto didn't react; he was used to seeing such volatile behaviour from Jack

The doctor's voice sounded low and dangerous as he worked through his anger. "They acted like I'm some kind of prize to be fought over! I should have kicked both their asses for making me feel like I was nothing more than a piece of meat to be won!" Bones spit out his words like shrapnel as he paced the floor of his office.

Ianto calmly watched his grandson pace and after a few minutes, he finally decided to offer his own advice on what he'd observed between the three men in the short time since he'd stepped foot on the Enterprise. "The bond is already there between you three; you just have to trust yourself and your feelings. Leonard, you owe it to Kirk and Spock but most importantly, to yourself to complete the bond. They both feel it as strongly as you do and the uncompleted bond is what's driving them to act like this."

When he'd finished, Ianto sat back and calmly watched his grandson ponder his words and he saw the moment when Leonard realised that his grandtad was speaking the truth. He climbed to his feet, placed his hands on Bones' shoulders and forced his grandson to look him in the eyes. "I know better than anyone what you're going through. I spent so long denying the pull between Jack and me that when we did finally get together, we were both afraid of ruining what we had. It was just so hard to admit how we truly felt."

Ianto's grip on Bones' shoulders tightened. "We were so foolish that all it took was a single stupid misunderstanding to destroy our bond and..." Ianto's voice cracked with emotion as he recalled the moment his and Jack's bond had shattered and his words trailed off into silence. Hot tears sprang to his eyes and he blinked rapidly to prevent them from falling.

Worry lanced through Bones as he studied his grandtad's grief-stricken face; he'd heard brief stories about the events surrounding their bond shattering and he knew that to this day it was still a very sensitive subject for his grandparents to talk about. "You don't have to tell me anymore, Grandtad." Bones felt badly that his fear and stubbornness was causing his beloved grandfather so much pain; the last thing he wanted to do to Ianto was rip open old wounds.

Ianto smiled softly at his grandson, his eyes shining with unshed tears, and shook his head. "No," he said gently but gratefully. "I can get through this and you need to know so you don't make the same mistakes as we did." Leonard led Ianto back to his chair, and when he was seated, Leonard pulled his own chair from behind his desk and sat down next to him.

"Your grandfather and I met once before when I was but a child and my Phoenix soul instantly recognized that Jack was my soul mate. At that very moment my soul began bonding itself to Jack's soul, but at the time I was too young; I didn't understand what that truly meant. It wasn't until later when we started working together that I felt my soul sing again for the first time in years and that the song was for Jack. But I fought against it because at the time I loved another and was determined to save her. In fact, I put the world in danger to save someone I'd lost long ago."

Leonard studied his grandfather's face and for the first time he actually saw the man through the eyes of an adult and not a hero-worshiping child. He could see the remembered pain deep on Ianto's face as he looked back on his memories, but then his grandfather smiled at him. It warmed Leonard's heart to see the joy and love of his life today glowing in his eyes; it was a look that gave him hope and courage for his own future with Jim and Spock.

Ianto noticed that his hands were shaking slightly and he took another breath to try and calm down before forcing himself to continue. "Jack and I hurt each other so deeply that it took a long time for us to heal completely, and even though we turned to each other for mutual comfort," he grinned ruefully, "neither of us could or would admit what the other meant to us."

Leonard said nothing, but he did smile back, pleased to see that the pain was fading from Ianto's eyes.

"There was a woman who worked with us who had huge feelings for Jack and it turned out that Jack had some feelings for her. Well, events happened and she threatened to leave but Jack disappointed me; he reacted in a way that ended up shattering our new and tenuous bond. It took time for us to rebuild what had been so easily destroyed, and we realised that all the pain and suffering we had gone through could have been avoided if we'd just been open with one another. We had to learn the hard way to always be honest about how we truly feel."

Reaching out, Ianto took Leonard's hand in his and looked deeply into his grandson's eyes as he gave his last piece of advice. "Do not make the same mistakes we did. Talk to Jim and Spock, Leonard. Tell them how you feel."

Leonard could only nod his head; after swallowing convulsively several times, he was finally able to get out in a choked voice, "I promise, Grandtad, I'll talk to Jim and Spock as soon as I can." _'More like when I work up the courage to talk to them,'_ he admitted silently._ 'I don't know if I can handle their rejection.' _

"They're not going to reject you, Leonard. Just talk to them and you'll see I'm right; they both love you. The three of you are the missing piece the other two need and none of you are whole until you become _one_." Ianto spoke up the moment he all too easily recognized the look of self-doubt in his grandson eyes. _'He wears the same look I used to have when I was so sure Jack loved another.' _He hated to see that look in Leonard's eyes but he also knew he was not the one who had the power to remove it.

_'No, the only ones who can convince him that his love is returned are Kirk and Spock themselves. I just hope it doesn't take something as drastic as it took me and Jack to get them to admit their true feelings for one another.' _

"I'll talk to them and soon," Leonard promised again. He wasn't sure if he could wait until something bad happened to force them to talk like it had with his grandparents. With all the danger Jim and Spock seemed to routinely find themselves in, he knew that something could easily snatch one or both of them away from him in a heartbeat. He also knew that an event like that would destroy him and that he would never recover from such a loss. _'I can't put this talk off any longer. I need to talk to them.'_

The moment Ianto saw the look of determination in Bones' eyes he knew his grandson had made the decision to finally go after what would make him the most happy. _'I wish you luck; Jack and I both hope the three of you will be as happy together as we are.' _

* * *

When Leonard called and asked him and Spock to come to his quarters for dinner, Jim felt hope fill him; maybe, just _maybe_, this was the moment they could begin what was destined to be between them.

The intimate dinner for three was filled with mindless talk of the past few days' events and stories of past shore leave compared to hopes for upcoming days on their next planet-fall. It was all very civilised and cheerful, but none of them dared to bring up the giant pink elephant that was stomping and trumpeting around the room.

Finally, after dessert and while enjoying a nightcap, Jim worked up the courage to approach the subject. "Bones, why did you invite Spock and me here tonight?"

Bones took a deep breath; _'this is the moment when I lay bare all I feel for these two men.'_ He could feel his stomach turn over at the thought; he feared what their response might be. "You know of the bond between Jack and Ianto, right?"

Spock and Jim exchanged a look before nodding slowly, wondering what that had to do with them.

Leonard swallowed hard. _'These are my friends; since when did it become so difficult to just talk to them?'_ "When the Phoenix Force created her first child, Ianto Jones, she did not want her child to grow up alone like she had and so she made sure that her child and his children would find a soul that would match theirs. These souls are the one or ones that call to the Phoenix soul, the one or ones whose song answers to their own. Like my grandtad once did, I have fought against the call of my song because it called to _two_ different souls and that has never happened to a Phoenix before."

In that moment, Jim forgot how to breathe as hope filled him. _'Could he possibly mean me and Spock? Is that why he dislikes having Spock and me fighting over him?'_

As if reading his mind, Spock voiced Jim's thoughts. "Leonard, are you speaking of Jim and myself? Are _we_ the ones who call to your soul?"

Leonard nodded his head slowly. "That's exactly what I'm saying. I couldn't understand what either of you could ever see in a bitter old man like myself and then I saw the way the two of you were with each other and I could see that you could be legendary on your own and I knew I had no business coming between that." After his words came pouring out in one long, breathless burst, Bones' voice trailed off into a whisper.

It took all of Jim's willpower to remain sitting where he was and calmly sip his drink when he wanted nothing more than to cross the room and take Bones into his arms. _'And I will be doing that very soon,'_ but first he had to make something clear. Carefully setting his glass down, Jim stood up, placed his hands on the table and leaned towards Leonard, who was seated opposite him. "You are _not_ a bitter old man. Bones, never before has _anyone_ made me feel the way you do. From the moment I met you I felt like I finally and truly belonged somewhere and with someone. But it still felt like something was missing and I bet you felt it too."

Jim waited until Bones nodded before he continued, "And then I met Spock. I knew instantly that he was the missing piece of us. But when I saw how he got such a passionate response out of you all I could think about was you ending up with Spock and I let my jealousy rule my emotions. I was terrified that you might not want me and that made me fight for you." Jim smiled ruefully at the doctor. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get my head out of my ass, Bones."

Spock took a moment to speak; he steepled his fingers and regarded McCoy solemnly. "I as well must admit that my judgement was clouded when it came to the two of you. The strength of your friendship left very little room for another to join in and I may have not reacted as quickly or as strongly as I should have."

Jim grinned at his second. "So basically you were jealous of mine and Bones' relationship."

Spock merely raised an eyebrow. "Captain, may I remind you that jealousy _is_ a human emotion and therefore, as a Vulcan, I do not get jealous," he pointed out, emphasising his point with a slight quirk of his lips.

Jim's grin just grew. "Yeah, sure, you don't," and his own eyebrow rose.

As much as Bones was enjoying watching his two favourite verbal combatants sparring, he had one other thing to get off his chest. "As pretty and dazzling as the Phoenix is, you have to understand that I also have a darkness within me that is unlike anything either of you has ever seen before. At any given moment, the Reaper in me is swimming just beneath the surface waiting for the right time to come out. Even now my hands are stained with blood, so how do we know that I won't be the one to fall under its spell and unleash the Dark Phoenix again?" Bones confessed his greatest fear in a whispered voice laced with horror. "I'm a monster."

"You are _not_ a monster!" The snarled words left Jim's lips before he could stop them and he quickly rounded the table, crossed the distance between them and grabbed Bones by the shoulders, literally pulling him out of his chair. "We _all_ have blood on our hands, Leonard McCoy! You are no different than the rest of us, no better, and certainly no worse." Jim hated to hear Bones talk about himself in such a disparaging way and he vowed to do everything in his power to make sure Bones saw how wonderful and perfect he was in Jim's eyes.

"The Captain is right, Doctor, you are not a monster. We have all seen your work, the way you fight so hard to save all those you can and we see how deeply you feel the losses when you fail. A monster would not show these kinds of emotions." Spock had risen from his seat as he spoke and now he was standing next to Jim.

"You don't understand!" Bones snarled savagely as he shrugged off Jim's hold and began pacing back and forth. He hated remembering the things he'd done as the Reaper and if he was truthful with himself, he feared that Jim and Spock might turn away from him in disgust and fear once they learned just what kind of monster he truly was.

Seeing the pure self-hate in Bones' eyes made Jim's heart clench, and once again he reached out and grabbed Bones by the shoulders, forcing him to stop in his tracks. "So tell us, _why_ don't we understand? We've all done things that have left scars on us and yes, even blood on our hands. We learned about the Reaper and what he was forced to do _in_ _the_ _line_ _of_ _duty_." Jim deliberately emphasised the last few words. "I repeat, you are _not_ a bad man and there is _nothing_ you can say to ever make me feel differently." He barely restrained himself from physically shaking the man in frustration.

Spock moved closer to the two of them. "The Captain speaks the truth for the both of us. Your actions and words have yet to prove to either of us the monster you claim to be. You are a good man, Leonard; we would not love you if you were not."

Bones' breath hitched in his throat as Jim smiled at him and tenderly stroked his cheek. "Spock's right; we would never love a monster. That must prove to you that you are not the monster you see yourself as," Jim murmured huskily.

"Who made you think so badly about yourself, Leonard?" Spock wanted to know the name of the person who made his mate believe that he was an unlovable monster.

Swallowing hard, Bones closed his eyes as the dull pain that was always at the back of his heart became fresh again as he whispered, "It was Jocelyn."

Spock had learned of Leonard's ex-wife through his official Federation records but had never had the chance to meet the woman. However, given the hurt she had caused his Leonard, he doubted he ever should, if only for her own safety. He did not want to be responsible for his actions should they ever meet face to face, although he was sure she would deserve whatever she received.

Jim, on the other hand, had had the rather dubious pleasure of meeting Jocelyn once; Bones had been pleading with her to be allowed to see Joanna on her birthday. Ever since hearing the woman humiliate his friend, Jim had hated the woman for denying Bones a chance to see his little girl.

"She was wrong, Leonard, and so are you." Spock broke the mounting tension in the room and moved even closer to his two mates. Being so physically close to any other person was well outside the normal parameters of his Vulcan comfort zone, but the need to offer Leonard comfort was his main priority and it over-ruled everything else.

Slowly wrapping one arm around Leonard's waist to keep him against his body Jim reached out and snagged Spock by the arm, bringing him into their fold and trapping Bones between their two bodies. "Spock is right; please, please believe us." Jim brushed a gentle kiss across Bones' lips.

A tiny whimper escaped Bones' mouth; he could feel the love flowing from the two men, passing through him like a current, washing over him like a river, soothing him, making him feel human. All he could think about was that he so desperately wanted to prove to them that Jocelyn was wrong and he wasn't a soulless, unlovable creature of death and destruction.

"Tell us, Bones, tells us that you love us," Jim needed to hear those words from the man who trembled against him.

With his heart pounding in his chest, Bones stared deeply into Jim's eyes before tearing his gaze away so that he could turn and look into Spock's dark, knowing eyes. Licking his dry lips, he voiced the feelings he'd had for both men since he'd met them. "I love you, both of you. I love you so very much." As a Vulcan, he'd never spoke those words before – he'd certainly never felt the _emotion_ before – but hearing them for the first time, and seeing the change that came over the two men in front of him, Spock felt a sense of freedom he'd never thought possible.

Heat and love filled Jim's eyes as he glanced at Spock. "I think it's time we showed Bones just how much of a monster he _isn't_ and just how loved he really _is_," Jim purred, his tone laced with pure seduction.

"That sounds like a sensible plan, Captain," Spock agreed, nodding wisely.

"Yes, please..." the quiet plea fell from Bones' lips; despite what his brain now understood, his heart needed physical proof from his mates that he was actually worthy of being loved.

Slowly Jim lowered his head. "With pleasure," he murmured before he laid claim to the mouth that he'd dreamed of kissing since the day he'd met Bones.

The rest of the Universe slipped away as the three star-crossed lovers finally became one and the Phoenix soul within Bones sang as it never had before. At long last, it was finally united with its mates and it was whole.

* * *

On another part of the Enterprise, Ianto smiled with happiness as he heard Leonard's song of delight as his soul became complete. Yet even in that joyful moment, Ianto couldn't shake the feeling of dread that swept over his soul.

_'Something is coming.'_

* * *

The next morning it wasn't hard to figure out that Kirk, Bones and Spock were finally together. Jim had seen no reason to hide that fact from everyone and he had made sure to leave several very visible bite marks on Leonard's neck. Despite the many, many times Bones glared at him, Jim kept a tight grip on Bones' hand no matter where they were or who they were with. Even though Spock did not physically hold Bones' hand, he did stand much closer than normal to the doctor and every few minutes his eyes would stray to his new mate.

As the three of them entered the mess hall all eyes fell on them and it was Scotty who found the courage to sum up everyone's thoughts on the matter. "It's about bloody time!" he bellowed across the room, his brogue thick with emotion. "We were about to lock the three of you in the turbo lifts if you didn't get your act together and soon." A rousing round of applause followed his words.

Well, everyone applauded but one. A scowl marred Jack's handsome face as he watched the three of them together. While he could not deny that Kirk and Spock made his grandson happier than he'd ever been, he couldn't help but worry that Leonard was setting himself up for another heartbreak. "I still have the right to threaten them with bodily harm if either one of them brings harm to Leonard," Jack grumbled to Ianto.

Ianto smiled at his husband, true love shining in his eyes. "Of course, Cariad, I wouldn't have it any other way just remember Just remember though, Leonard might not like that and you know how you hate it when he's mad at you." Ianto leaned in and kissed Jack softly on the cheek.

"Fine!" Still grumbling Jack sulked in his chair; he kicked idly at the table leg until Ianto caught his eye and raised an eyebrow in warning "I'll try and be nice to them but this doesn't mean I have to like either of them. I already made that mistake once with Jocelyn and look how that turned out," Jack growled darkly as he recalled the woman he'd once happily welcomed into their family.

Ianto didn't even bother to hide his grimace of distaste as he reached out and took Jack's hand in his. "What Jocelyn said to our grandson and how she acted was indeed horrible and downright cruel, but we've seen how Jim and Spock are with Leonard and it's clear they truly do love him with all their hearts. They _are_ bond mates, Cariad, just as we are, and I know that we can trust them with Leonard's heart." Ianto reassured his husband. "I have a feeling they would tear apart the universe if it meant keeping him safe."

While Jack's dark look faded slightly he still scowled at the Jim and Spock. "Yeah, well, it still doesn't mean I have to like them."

_'Well, that's something, anyway. More importantly, if Jack's focused on not liking Leonard's mates then he won't have time to figure out who my old friend is.' _Ianto knew that Jack was still trying to discover the person who Ianto had called for a favour. All the immortal was sure of was that it had to be someone very important; it normally took an act of the gods to get the Enterprise to deviate from its assigned duties to come and pick them up. Ianto knew that once they got to Earth that was all going to change; there'd be no way to keep his secret after that.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

For the rest of their journey to Earth Ianto and Leonard both did their best to keep their respective mates apart. In fact, for the last few days of the trip, Ianto and Jack barely left their room. Even though he wasn't able to continue his stealthy – or so he thought – investigations into their mysterious trip coordinator, Jack wasn't truly complaining. They only emerged for meals and that was when Ianto put his foot down and demanded to be fed real food; "even we can't live on love alone, Jack. Now feed me or you're sleeping on the sofa!" Happily distracted from his mission, it wasn't until they arrived at Starfleet that Jack got his answers.

Captain James T. Kirk knew he was in big trouble when both Admirals Pike and Archer greeted them at the space dock. He'd just stepped foot off the shuttle craft Pike nailed him to the spot with the murderous look in his eyes. His voice however was deceptively calm as he asked, "I hear you've been telling stories about me, _Captain_." The way he said 'captain' made it sound as though the rank might be temporary. "Exactly what kind of stories, _if_ you don't mind me asking?" Archer said nothing, but the look on his face spoke volumes.

Jim wasn't fooled; he knew that it was a loaded question. "Stories, sir? I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about, sir. Most likely just some newbies trying to cause some harmless trouble." Jim made sure to favour Pike with his most winning smile.

Unfortunately, Jim's smile was completely wasted when Jack, who'd made no secret of the fact that he was eavesdropping, decided it was the perfect time to join them. Sauntering casually over to the men, he grinned brightly at Pike and stuck out his hand, a hand which Pike immediately grabbed and shook heartily. Jim knew he was in deep trouble when Jack happily said, "So Admiral, I hear you're a fan of Janto! Care for an autograph?"

Not about to go down for this alone, Jim did the only thing he could think of and pointed a finger at Archer. "Admiral Archer was the one who told me that you're a Janto fan! Blame him, not me! He should have known that I couldn't keep something like that a secret for long." Jim was appalled when he heard the words coming out of his mouth but there was no way to take them back and when he heard Jack burst into roaring laughter, he turned a brilliant shade of red.

Pike spun around, glared daggers at his lover and was pleased to see a twinge of fear flash through his eyes. _'Oh, you have been a naughty boy! Don't worry, you'll get yours in the end, I swear it.' _There was simply no way he could let Archer get away with spilling his secrets, and to James T. Kirk of all people! Pike turned angrily back to Kirk and even though Kirk quickly schooled his face into a blank mask, Pike clearly saw the knowing smirk on his lips. _'There's no way this cocky kid is ever going to let me live this down.' _

Still, there was the tiniest hint of a smile on Pike's lips as he met Jack's gaze. "There's no need for that, Captain Harkness-Jones. I already have your autograph." He moved his gaze past Jack to Ianto and his smile grew a bit bigger. "Hello, Ianto, I trust you've had a good trip?" he asked politely.

All around them jaws dropped in shock at the easy familiarity between the two men, and jealousy stirred in Jack's gut as he wondered, _'Just how do Pike and Ianto know each other?'_ Jack's smile left his eyes and his demeanour became quite frosty.

Ianto smiled at Pike and his blue eyes danced with amusement as he felt Jack's abrupt change in attitude; _'Sometimes it's just so much fun to push Jack's buttons!'_ "It was a wonderful trip, Christopher; thank you for making the arrangements for us."

Jack had had more than enough and he whirled around on Ianto, jealousy burning in his blue eyes. "_He's_ your old friend? _He's_ the man you called for a ride?"

Ianto hid his smile and nodded his head, very used to Jack's jealousy. "Yes, he is. Christopher is an old friend; he and I met when he was just starting out in Starfleet. He was doing a study on the history of Torchwood and he came to Hub World to get a firsthand look at our history and the aliens we've met. As Chief Archivist for all of Torchwood only I could approve such a request." Ianto calmly explained to his husband and all curious ears. "During the time he was with us, Christopher and I discovered we had a great deal in common and so we became good friends. We've kept in touch over the years."

Jack's scowl stayed firmly on his face as he crossed his arms and demanded to know, "And just where was I when all of this flirting was going on?"

"First of all, Cariad," Ianto laid his hand on Jack's arm and rubbed his thumb over the rock-hard muscle beneath his sleeve. "You are the only man with whom I flirt, and second..." With Ianto's eidetic memory, he only had to think for a second before he answered, "You were dealing with the dispute between the Caitian and the Silurians and you were nowhere near Torchwood at the time." Jack stubbornly refused to be consoled and he continued to scowl even as Ianto rolled his eyes fondly and squeezed his arm.

Pike cleared his throat. "There's no need to be jealous, Captain Harkness, Ianto is very loyal to you despite my many attempts to seduce him..." The admiral enjoyed hearing Jack's sudden and sharp gasp of horror before he caught Ianto's eye and winked at him, "...over to Starfleet."

"And you did try, very hard, I must admit," Ianto bantered back with a grin. "I applaud your efforts."

"Why, thank you, sir; I aim to please!" Pike sketched a bow in Ianto's direction.

Two low, menacing growls filled the air as both Jack and Archer turned an interesting shade of angry red while green-eyed jealousy flared their nostrils. Both men had to fight the urge to drag their partners away and remind them of exactly to whom they belonged. A muffled snort yanked the two men from their respective and erotic fantasies.

All eyes flew to Kirk, and once he realised he was again the center of attention, he grinned snarkily at Jack and Archer. "You do know that they're messing with you, right?"

One glance at Ianto from Jack and the jealous man could clearly see the sparkle of mischievousness in those blue eyes he loved so much and he immediately stuck his lower lip out in a cute pout. "I knew that," he muttered mutinously. "I was just playing along."

Eyebrow raised in question, Pike faced his lover. "Did you know that as well?" Ianto was very impressed with the amount of blatant sarcasm in Pike's voice.

As a sheepish look entered Archer's eyes and Pike rolled his eyes as he bluntly albeit affectionately told his lover, "You're an idiot."

The pout still graced Jack's face as he turned his biggest puppy-dog eyes onto Ianto and the Welshman smiled fondly at his husband. "You're a jealous idiot, too, Cariad, but you're _my_ jealous idiot."

Bones wanted to roll his eyes at the love fest happening before him and when he spotted the thoughtful look in Jim's eyes, he wanted to groan out loud. A quick glance at Spock confirmed they both knew what Jim was going to say even before he opened his mouth.

"Hey, do you think guys we'll be that sickeningly sweet when we're that old?" The moment those words fell from his lips Jim found himself on the receiving end of three glares, all of which promised him a great deal of pain.

Slapping his most bashful smile on his face Jim did is level best to charm his way out of trouble. He batted his blue eyes at Pike, Archer and Jack, and prepared to do some serious damage control but even a blind man could tell that it was too little, too late. "Uh... hah ha, did I say old? What I _really_ meant to say was... uh... will we be that sickeningly sweet when we're _older_, you know... than we are uh... now." As he continued to look into the three piercing stares, the smile slowly diminished into a pout, "Not buying it, are you?"

Slowly Pike shook his head. "Not for a minute, Kirk. Trust me when I say I _will_ remember this moment for the next time you get yourself in a spot of trouble."

Kirk blanched slightly; he knew that he would be paying for his foolish attempt at humour for years to come.

"By the way, glad to see you three finally came to your senses. You're not as dumb as I was beginning to believe." It hadn't escaped Pike's notice the way Jim, Leonard and Spock were interacting with one another.

The stunned look on the three men's faces brought smile and laughter to all the others present. At that moment, Jack decided that Pike wasn't so bad, _'as long as he makes no moves on my Ianto.'_

Satisfied that he'd made his point Pike turned to face the Harkness-Jones men. "Captain, it was an honour to finally meet you." He offered his hand to Jack and smiled as Jack shook it firmly, if just a tad too tightly. _'Typical macho Harkness,'_ he thought with a mental eye-roll.

"You too, Christopher, and call me Jack." Jack flashed that smile that had always successfully seduced many in the past but clearly was having absolutely no effect on the Admiral. Slightly taken aback by the lack of response, Jack wasn't sure if he should be insulted or not.

Pike turned to face Ianto and noticed that Jack made a show of tightening his grip on Ianto's waist, pulling the man in against his body. _'Hah! Made you nervous, didn't I? Serves you right, Harkness, you pompous goat.'_ "It was good to see you again Ianto. Don't be a stranger." Pike offered Ianto a friendlier smile.

Ianto easily returned the smile even as Jack growled softly and tightened his grip yet again. "I'll try not to be and maybe the four of us could have lunch?" Ianto suggested softly.

While Ianto and Pike made plans for lunch the following day, Jack used the time to study his grandson and his two mates. _'I think it's time I have a little talk with Jimmy-boy and Mr Vulcan about just what will happen if they hurt Leonard in any way, shape or form.' _

No one noticed the watchful and calculating gaze of those under Admiral Johnson's control. Hidden in plain sight, his minions were ready to report everything they observed for the man to gain control over the two Phoenixes.

* * *

"You're plotting something," Ianto announced once he and Jack were settled in their guest quarters.

The innocent look that appeared on Jack's face was useless against Ianto's penetrating gaze; letting his shoulders slump in defeat and sighing deeply, Jack saw no point in hiding his plan from Ianto. "I think it's time I had the shovel talk with Spock and Jimmy-Boy about what's in store for them if they ever hurt Lennie." A wicked grin graced Jack's face as he rubbed his hands together evilly.

Ianto cocked an eyebrow as he took in the sight of Jack doing his best evil scientist imitation. "Are you going to start cackling next?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders as he considered the possibility, and a leer quickly joined the wicked smile. "I could, I know how much you like my evil scientist act." He offered Ianto his naughtiest, most suggestive smile and glanced meaningfully towards the bedroom. "You wanna go play doctor?"

Rolling his eyes in fond amusement, Ianto just shook his head, refusing to speak his answer because he couldn't trust his voice not to give him away. The urge to give in and join his husband in an afternoon of fun and games was just too tempting. After all, Jack knew _exactly_ how much he enjoyed their role-playing games and he knew he had to finish what he wanted to say before Jack had the chance to completely derail the conversation. "Their bond is still too new, Cariad; you can put the fear in them tomorrow. Just let them enjoy today and tonight," Ianto murmured as he began to play with the buttons on his suit; after all, he knew _exactly_ how to turn Jack into putty in his hands.

Jack's eyes were glued to Ianto's long, graceful fingers and he watched with baited breath as his mate slowly undid the first button and moved on to the second and then the third. A slow smile spread across his face as Ianto shrugged the jacket from his shoulders and laid it over a chair, and heat flared in his darkening blue eyes as Ianto reached for the silk tie around his neck. "Oh yesss..." his breath left his body in a long, slow hiss. "I think that can wait."

Jack's eyes followed the strip of silk as Ianto pulled it from around his neck and let it flutter to the floor. Like a predatory animal stalking its prey, Jack moved closer and closer to Ianto. He paused an arm's length away and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the next item of clothing to disappear. He didn't have to wait long; in swift succession, the buttons of Ianto's waistcoat opened and it joined the jacket.

Knowing exactly the effect he was having on his mate, Ianto unbuckled his belt and slowly, ever so slowly, he pulled it free of its loops and dropped it to the floor at Jack's feet. Without looking, he knew that Jack was mesmerised by the sight of him removing his cuff links and slipping them into his trousers' pocket. He heard Jack's sharp intake of breath as he rolled up his sleeves, exposing his forearms to Jack's burning gaze.

Pausing in his disrobing, Ianto looked up and met Jack's eyes. "Are you _sure_ talking to Leonard's mates can wait?" he murmured seductively. "Perhaps you're right and you should go now."

Drunk on Ianto's sensual strip tease, Jack immediately closed the distance between them and looped his arms around his Welshman's waist. Pulling him flush against his body he made very sure that Ianto could feel exactly how strongly he was responding to him. "I have much more important things to do," Jack whispered against Ianto's mouth just before he claimed those soft pink lips he loved so much and that had brought him so much pleasure over the years.

* * *

After they parted company with his grandparents and the two Admirals, McCoy thought that Jim would have whisked them away to a hotel room where the three of them could have explored their new relationship in uninterrupted privacy. What he didn't expect to happen was to be dragged off to lunch by an overly hyper Kirk and the rest of the senior crew. The raised eyebrow he received as an unspoken message from Spock confirmed that this is not what the Vulcan expected either.

Seated between his two bond mates McCoy waited until the others were busy eating, drinking, laughing and chatting. Something must have shown on his face because without warning, Uhura and Sulu literally dragged Scotty and Chekov away from the table and across the room where they thrust old-fashioned wooden cues into their hands. Within seconds, the foursome was completely absorbed by a game of pool, leaving the three new mates alone.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, Jim, but I thought you'd have dragged us to the nearest hotel with no plans on coming out until we have to return to the Enterprise," McCoy murmured under his breath.

Spock tilted his head as he regarded Kirk. "I must agree with Leonard, Captain; I too believed that you would have procured the nearest hotel room."

"I'll have you know that sex isn't_ always_ the first thing on my mind!" Kirk pouted at the identical looks of disbelief he gained from his lovers and a small smirk twitched at his lips. "Okay, so sex is _usually_ the first thing on my mind but not today. Today I want to show Bones that no one sees him as a monster and what better way to do that than to surround him with his closest friends." Kirk smiled fondly at Bones and was pleased to see a light flush paint his mate's cheeks.

Touched by Kirk's concern McCoy reached out and took Jim's hand in his own. "Thank you, Jim, this is a very sweet gesture and I know not everyone is like Jocelyn, but at the same time I can't really blame her for her reaction." Bones never could find it within him to hate his ex-wife for her reaction, no matter how hard he'd tried in the beginning. What actually cut deep into his soul was that she did everything in her power to keep Joanna away from him.

The pain that flashed in Bones' eyes as he thought about his only child made Jim and Spock swear to do anything and everything in their power to protect their mate from whatever hurts lay ahead of him even though common sense told them they couldn't.

"Hey," Jim whispered softly as he cupped Bones' chin in his hand, turning his head so their eyes met. "You don't have to tell us anything you're not ready to."

"Indeed, Doctor, we only wish for you to be happy; we do not seek to cause you any pain." Spock reached out his hand and almost but not quite touched Leonard's arm as he voiced his agreement with Kirk.

Warmth filled Bones, starting in his heart and spreading through his body, and he smiled weakly at his two lovers. "Thank you, I know I'm being silly and someday I hope I can tell you but despite the years the pain is still too raw."

Kirk and Spock shared a look over Bones' bowed head; while McCoy might not be ready to tell them himself, there were two others who might be able to shed at least a little bit of light on what had caused Bones' such deep pain. However, for now they would let the issue lie and put all their efforts into making sure their mate thoroughly enjoyed his down time.

* * *

Resting his chin on his hand, Johnson adopted a thoughtful pose as he watched the security feed of his two prized soon-to-be possessions and a plan began to take form of just how he could get his hands on both of them. "Soon, very soon, you and your powers will be _mine_," he smiled at the screen.

* * *

The next morning Kirk and Bones found themselves rudely awakened by an incoming call; Spock, already awake, merely raised an eyebrow at the imaginative curses coming from his two mates.

Moving to the offending device Spock answered it, much to Kirk and Bones' relief. The stern face of a blond-haired young woman filled the screen. "Commander Spock, I am Christian Smith, Personal Assistant to Admiral Johnson." She delivered her words in a no-nonsense monotone and she displayed no emotion. "He has requested a meeting with Doctor Leonard McCoy at thirteen hundred hours this afternoon." It was clear from Christian's tone she was not giving anyone room to argue with her.

Spock had met Admiral Johnson briefly once before and his eyes narrowed slightly as he processed all the possible implications of the message. _'There_ _is something about that man that bothers me, despite the fact that there is nothing logical to base my suspicions on.'_ The Vulcan remembered sensinga darkness to Johnson and he couldn't help but wonder what the man wanted with Bones. "I shall deliver the message to Doctor McCoy." He was careful to reveal nothing in his words or expression.

"Thank you, Commander." Without wasting time with the pleasantries normally associated with the end of a call, Christian cut the communications link and the screen went blank. Spock had to admit that he was rather surprised by the rudeness of the young woman, especially considering that she was representing a very powerful Starfleet admiral.

"What in blazing hell does that stuck-up horse's ass want with me?" McCoy grumbled as he sat up in bed. He was rubbing his hands through his hair and so he missed the way Spock's eyes were immediately drawn to his naked body, and especially to his morning erection.

A groan issued from the lump next to Bones and a hand reached out from under the duvet to snag his arm and tug him backwards. "It's too early; come back to bed," Kirk murmured as he snuggled closer to Bones and cast bedroom eyes at Spock. "That goes for you, too, Spock; come back to bed."

"Damn it, kid, stop looking at us like that; it's far too early for you to start your seduction," Bones growled as he laid back down next to Kirk and tried to ignore his obvious state of arousal.

As Kirk merely grunted in reply and snuggled against his body, McCoy rolled his eyes at Spock. "That goes for you too, Pointy-Ears, get back in bed." A tiny bit of the Reaper came out when he growled at Spock.

Kirk couldn't help but shiver at the pure Dom tone that McCoy had just used on Spock. "Damn, Bones, that was hot!" _'Huh, I wonder if we can get the Reaper to come out a play once in a while? I want to know all there is to know about Bones.' _While he wanted to see all the sides of Bones' personality he wasn't willing to force Bones into doing anything he wasn't ready for.

Knowing the legend of the Reaper, Spock saw no reason to try and disobey such an appealing order from his mate. "I do believe my morning meditation can wait for a change." As the faintest hint of a smile crossed his lips, Spock stripped out of his robes and rejoined Kirk and McCoy in their bed.

As Spock settled against his other side McCoy quickly decided that he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so at peace_. 'But I can't help wondering how much longer this feeling will last. Something bad is coming; I can feel it, but I have no idea what or from where. I just know that whatever it is, I will do everything in my power to keep Jim and Spock safe,' _Bones silently vowed and then snuggled into the warmth and love he could feel pouring off his mates.

* * *

The moment their communication signalled an incoming call Jack cursed loudly; he _hated_ having his morning routing disturbed. Beneath him, he felt Ianto move and Jack pressed his body against Ianto's, making sure to keep him pinned to their bed. "Whoever it is will leave a damn message! I'm not letting you out of this bed until I have had my morning taste of you," Jack whined into Ianto's ear. "Besides we're on vacation, damn it! We're supposed to do nothing but make love all day, have a quick snack and then make love all night."

Ianto could fully understand why Jack was so angry. They hadn't had a vacation in nearly sixty years; running Torchwood barely gave them anytime to get away even for a single night out. As a result, their morning rituals were the one inviolate, 'just theirs' time of the day. Wrapping his arms around Jack's neck Ianto smiled lazily up at his husband. "You're right, Cariad, they _can_ wait until after we've had our alone time."

Jack grinned winningly. "I knew you'd see it..." He ground his hips down against Ianto's warm and pliant body, "or should I say _feel_ it my way." Rolling his eyes in both amusement and lust, Ianto tugged Jack down into a passion-filled kiss and the communication was quickly forgotten.

It wasn't until hours later when Ianto had sent Jack off to the shower alone did he finally get a chance to see who called them. Collecting a tall glass of freshly squeezed orange juice from the room service tray, Ianto settled himself down in front of the communicator. The unfriendly face of a young blond-haired woman filled the screen as the message began to play: "Mr Harkness-Jones, Admiral Johnson was wondering if you had some time to spare to talk about creating a joint Archive between Torchwood and the Federation."

Hopeful excitement sprang up in Ianto; he had been pushing for a joint Archive venture for years. Torchwood had been around far longer than the Federation and as a result, they had extensive records and artefacts gathered from many races that the Federation had yet to encounter. Some species had gone extinct and would never be seen again; Torchwood's archives were the only record that they ever existed.

A chilling thought crossed Ianto's mind._ 'I dread the day that Starfleet and the Federation run into the Cyberman or the Daleks.' _Ianto shivered as memories of the horrors he'd witnessed and survived at Canary Wharf flashed before his eyes. If being able to access information in Torchwood's archives would ensure that such a horrible event like that never happened again, then he would do everything in his power to make that possible. _'Backing from a Federation Admiral may be just what I need to get this ball rolling.' _With that thought firmly in mind, and after making sure his robe was respectfully closed, Ianto opened a channel to Admiral Johnson's office.

Once Christian Smith saw Ianto's smiling face appear on her screen, she wasted no time in alerting the admiral to his incoming call and within seconds, her face had been replaced by his. Ianto had to admit that Admiral Hadrian Johnson was a handsome man and he knew Jack would be stewing in jealousy if he saw Ianto talking to him. _'Better not tell Jack how handsome he is,' _Ianto thought silently to himself with a tiny smile. "Admiral Johnson, I'm so sorry that I couldn't get back to you sooner."

_'No, you're not, you lying bastard, but you will be, I promise you.'_ Johnson pasted a friendly smile on his face, successfully hiding his inner contempt from Ianto. "I understand," he said smoothly; "this _is_ supposed to be a vacation with your husband and here I am interrupting it. No one wants to think about work at a time like this. I just thought since you were on Earth for such a short time that we could get together for lunch, perhaps?"

Ianto barely suppressed a groan of dismay; _'Jack is not going to like this one little bit!'_

"I'd really like to take this opportunity to lay the groundwork for the joint Archives you've purposed several times. The experiences you've already had and the races you've met far outweigh all of the Federation's combined knowledge. I believe you can offer insight that would better prepare our officers for some of the dangers out there."

While Johnson seemed sincere, Ianto couldn't deny his gut. The Phoenix's instincts were screaming at him, telling him this man was dangerous. Ever practical, Ianto argued with himself; _'But this is a chance I may not have again for some time. So many lives could be saved if they know about some of the more dangerous races out there that they have yet to meet or even hear about.' _The Phoenix tried to protest even louder, but Ianto resolutely tuned him out for the moment.

Masking his rapidly growing unease, Ianto forced a smile to his face. "I'm sure that I could free up some time. Unfortunately, I do have lunch plans today and tomorrow, but what about the day after that?" Ianto was lying; the _only_ real plans he had involved Jack, their bed and lots and lots of hot, wild, sweaty sex.

_'I am not waiting. I will have you under my control by the end of the day!'_ "I'm afraid that won't do, Ianto... may I call you Ianto?" Johnson smiled charmingly and the image of an oily and unscrupulous used car salesman flashed through Ianto's mind.

Ianto's fear level ratcheted up several more notches as the Phoenix screamed in his ear; _'Beware, my child!'_ "Well, I can't alter my lunch plans, but after that I'm sure that I could free up some time this afternoon."

Something flashed in Johnson's eyes but it faded before Ianto could figure out what it was. "I'm free at thirteen hundred hours; would that be suitable for you?" Johnson could barely contain his joy. _'In just a few short hours I will have the children of the Phoenix Force under my control!' _Greed and victory threatened to displace his carefully crafted look of charm and cooperation.

_'We are supposed to be meeting Leonard and the others at eleven hundred hours, but that should be plenty of time to make the meeting.' _Ianto nodded his head. "Yes, thirteen hundred hours would be fine," Ianto agreed. He gritted his teeth and ignored his Phoenix's cry of despair, _'No! Please, child no!'_

"Wonderful! I look forward to seeing you then." Johnson reached out and disconnected their call. He was so overcome by a sense of satisfaction that he leapt from his seat and strode rapidly around his office; he could almost taste the power that would soon be his and his alone for the taking.

As the screen went black, the feeling in Ianto's gut that he'd made a terrible error in judgement grew so strong that he could literally taste it. Suddenly desperate to be with his mate, Ianto pushed back from his chair and padded quickly towards the bathroom where Jack was no doubt still waiting for him so he could 'help' wash his lover's back.

The moment he walked into the bathroom, Ianto could feel Jack's comforting influence begin to sooth him and his Phoenix._ 'I'll talk to Christopher at lunch; find out what he knows about Johnson,' _Ianto vowed to himself. Stripping off his robe, the Welshman slid the shower door open and smiled in delight at the sight that greeted him; Jack was indeed waiting for him with a cocked eyebrow and a wicked smile. Stepping under the hot spray he melted into his husband's waiting arms and as Jack's lips met his, he made a mental note to tell Jack of his meeting... but much, much later.

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"They're late," Kirk grumbled as he sulked in his chair. "We could be back in our room making good use of our king-sized bed, but _noooo,_ we had to be on time for our lunch date while everyone else is late." He didn't care that his snarky tone made him sound like a spoiled brat; _'I should have tied Bones to the bed so he'd have to skip this dumb lunch!'_

McCoy and Spock promptly ignored him just as they had been for the last five minutes, causing Jim to slouch even more into his chair and pout at his two lovers. _'How can they be_ _looking at the menu when they could be looking at me!'_

"It's not all that surprising that Admirals Pike and Archer and the Harkness-Jones' are late, Captain; they are very busy men. And if word has indeed gotten got out about their visit to Earth, then they may have become very much in demand," Spock calmly informed Jim without raising his eyes from the list of vegetarian specialties. Despite their new status as bond mates and lovers, Spock preferred to maintain a professional demeanour with Kirk and McCoy in public.

Bones didn't bother to hide his eye roll as Jim mumbled under his breath, "Still that doesn't give them an excuse not to call and warn us. It's just rude."

"What was that, Captain?" Pike's crisp voice cut through the air, startling the captain so much that he banged his knee on the table as he automatically snapped to attention.

_'Damn! The man's a freaking ninja!'_ Kirk silently cursed as he turned around to find their four missing lunch guests standing directly behind him.

"It was nothing, sir. I was just complaining to Bones and Spock here that our early morning wake-up call, which we _didn't_ ask for, was a little rude." Kirk wasn't completely lying; the Admiral's personal assistant had actually been very rude. _'Besides, there is no way I am admitting I was talking about them; I rather like my beloved Enterprise.' _

As Pike raised a disbelieving eyebrow and Jack and Archer snickered at his discomfort, Jim realised that of the four men, he really only liked Ianto, who just smiled softly at him.

"Ignore Jim, that's what Spock and I do." Bones' voice cut through Jim's growing panic and to Jim's immense relief the others seemed to take the doctor's advice as they took their chairs.

"So what look's good here, besides Ianto?" Jack winked at Ianto who promptly ignored his mate's cheesy line, although there was a faint pink blush to his cheeks.

As Kirk's watchful eyes studied the Harkness-Jones men, he quickly realised something vitally important and it made him smile inside; _'That will be us someday.' _The idea that the day would come when he'd have the kind of strong relationship with Bones and Spock that would last through whatever came their way was thrilling. Jim knew that with his mates by his side he could actually fulfill the destiny that the other Spock had shown him. Having seen how the other versions of them helped changed the universe, a Jim knew that together, they would do great things.

Lunch had been an interesting affair filled with lively banter and interesting conversation, and to Ianto's great dismay he hadn't found the time to pull Pike and Archer aside speak to them privately about Admiral Johnson. The moment the final cup of coffee was drained, there were handshakes all around and the two men were whisked away by their aides to attend important meetings.

A quick glance at his pocketwatch and Ianto realised that he had to get to his own meeting. Smiling an apology at the others Ianto pushed back his chair. "I'm sorry, gentlemen, but I have a meeting over at Starfleet Headquarters that I must be getting to."

A swift pout graced Jack's face followed quickly by a deep frown; he wasn't at all happy that Ianto was actually working on their vacation. _'I had hoped that our long shower and this lunch date would have made Ianto forget about this Admiral Johnson.' _In the after-glow of a rather magnificent bout of shower sex, Ianto had told Jack about his meeting with Johnson and about how important the project's potential was to the Federation.

Jack could tell that Ianto was holding something back, and as they'd cuddled under the duvet, he'd finally convinced his husband to confide in him. Listening to Ianto relate the depth of emotion and terror that the Phoenix had endured during the conversation with Johnson, Jack had felt cold chills race up and down his spine. Even now, several hours later, he could still feel the cold fingers of dread tightening his neck and shoulder muscles.

While Ianto had been in their bedroom picking out the right suit and tie combination for his meeting and then getting ready for lunch, Jack had used all the contacts at his disposal – both official and his own secret network of 'friends' – to check Johnson out. The general consensus, indeed the _only_ consensus amongst his private network, had been that there was indeed something inherently dark and evil about this man, something that rubbed them all the wrong way. He'd been strongly warned by most of them to avoid the man at all costs; one had even said, _'don't ever turn your back on him, Jack,'_ and another had told him, _'he'll stab you in the back in a heartbeat.'_

It wasn't just the fact that Johnson had climbed quite dramatically through the ranks, bypassing far more qualified men in his meteoric rise to the top, nor was it the fact that he was handsome and would be meeting with Ianto alone, although that _was_ very worrying to Jack personally. No, it was much more than that. There was a terrible and threatening darkness about the man; it frightened Jack to his very core and he hadn't even met the man yet.

Following his husband to the dining room's door, he pulled Ianto into a sweet, loving kiss, pouring everything he felt for his mate into it. His breath was hot and soft as he whispered against his mouth, "Please be careful, Ianto, and if _anything_ goes wrong, you contact me _immediately_ through our bond." Jack carefully shielded the depth of his concern from Ianto;_ 'he already has enough to worry about without me adding to it.'_

"I will, Cariad, I promise," Ianto whispered back as he gently stroked the side of Jack's face. Pulling away from Jack, he glanced over his husband's shoulder and was surprised to see Bones also climbing to his feet.

"I have a meeting with an Admiral myself; I figured I'd walk with you," Bones explained when he saw his grandparents' curious looks. "That was the wake-up call that Jim was complaining about earlier. Do you have any idea why an admiral would want to see me, Grandtad?"

Ianto shook his head and winced slightly when his Phoenix started shouting at him and stomping its feet inside his head, demanding to be heard.

From their seats at the table, Leonard's bond mates exchanged a worried glance. Like Jack, Spock and Jim weren't too happy about Bones' meeting with the Admiral but at the same time they couldn't disobey orders from someone higher up than them. It didn't mean they had to like it though.

As Ianto and Bones took their leave of the group, the three remaining men glanced at one another and Jack watched curiously as Jim and Spock had a silent conversation. His eyes narrowed as they turned their attention to him, motioning for him to rejoin them at the table. Jack refused their offer of a refill on the coffee; it was tasty, but to this day, no one made coffee like his Ianto did.

Without wasting any time, McCoy's mates came straight to the point. "Jack, Leonard told us that it was Jocelyn who called him a monster; is there any way you can offer us some light on the situation?" Uncharacteristically, it was Spock who asked the question.

Sighing, Jack toyed with the spoon in front of him as thought about what was being asked and who was doing the asking. He glanced up and saw the hopeful, worried, loving look in Kirk's eyes and it melted part of the ice he had for them. _'I think Leonard has finally found his true mates after all. I guess it couldn't hurt to let them know a little bit about what happened.'_

A distant look entered Jack's eyes as he thought back to that eventful day and when he spoke, his voice was soft. "Leonard never told Jocelyn the truth about himself because while he loved her, she was not his mate and he feared her reaction. He was right to; they'd started having problems when their daughter was still a toddler, so Leonard arranged for them to go on a vacation with hopes of saving their marriage."

Anger began to seep into Jack's voice as he recalled what had happened next. "The afternoon before they were scheduled to leave, he came home from work to help Jocelyn finish their packing. Not only did he find his daughter alone and crying in her playpen but he also found his wife upstairs and in bed with his best friend, Clay. That discovery hurt Leonard deeply and filled him with such a sense of betrayal that he could no longer keep perfect control over his Phoenix. Before he could stop it, his Phoenix revealed itself to her and Jocelyn started screaming at him; she called Leonard a horrible, disgusting monster and vowed he would _never_ see their daughter again."

A vicious growl escaped Jim's mouth and he discovered that he was shaking with anger. "How could _anyone_ see him as a monster?" In his eyes, Bones' Phoenix was without a doubt one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen and he felt honoured that such a beautiful soul had chosen him to love.

Deadly anger flashed in Spock's eyes. "I take it that Jocelyn has kept her promise and has not allowed Leonard any contact with his daughter, Joanna?"

Jack nodded his head sadly. "Yeah, she made sure Leonard lost everything when she divorced him, including all rights to his daughter," Jack whispered softly; his voice was filled with regret.

"There's got to be something we can do to reunite Bones and Joanna." Kirk decided right then and there that he would do everything in his power to grant Bones' greatest wish.

Almost as if he could read Kirk's mind, Jack looked up at the other two men. "You know, there just may be someone who could help…" Jack trailed off as an idea came to him.

* * *

While their mates were busy figuring out a way to reunite father and daughter, Bones and Ianto were making their way to the Federation headquarters. Their trip required several transport changes and they travelled in companionable silence.

"So who's your meeting with, Grandtad?" Bones asked Ianto as they waited for their next transport hop.

"An Admiral Johnson, do you know him?" Ianto blinked as Bones came to an abrupt halt. "Leonard?"

Leonard looked at his grandfather, his face lined with worry. He could feel his Phoenix stirring restlessly, insistently and he looked deeply into Ianto's eyes. "My meeting is also with Admiral Johnson. Something isn't right here."

Warning bells were going off in Bones' head, causing a deafening racket that only quieted down when his Phoenix began talking to him, telling him that they were in great danger. "What could he possibly need to talk to the both of us about, Grandtad? I don't like this."

"Neither do I, Leonard. All I know is he wants to speak to me about a joint Archive between Torchwood and the Federation, or at least that's what he told me. Perhaps, as one of the most brilliant doctors in the Federation, he wants your opinion on the unknown species?" Ianto knew he was desperately grasping at straws.

Bones chuckled at Ianto's suggestion and he raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "I guess we won't really know until we get there."

"Promise me, Leonard, that you'll be on your guard at all times." Ianto gripped his grandson's arm tightly and he didn't let go until Leonard had nodded in agreement.

With their guards raised and their senses heightened, the two men arrived at Starfleet Headquarters and made their way up to Admiral Johnson's office. They exchanged wary looks when they realised that from the moment they'd gotten off the elevator on Johnson's floor, they'd not encountered another living person. In a building that teamed with more than a thousand souls and beings at any given time, the fact that the way to his office was completely deserted was a clear message.

'_**It's **__**a**__**Trap**__!' _There were identical voices were screaming and shrieking frantically and writhing in terror in both their heads but before they could back away, they found themselves face-to-face with Admiral Johnson. They were both sorely tempted to turn tail and run when they saw that he was grinning like he'd just won the biggest prize known to mankind.

"Mr Harkness-Jones and Doctor McCoy!" He greeted the men like they were long-lost friends come to dinner. "I'm so glad you could make it; please, come into my office." Admiral Johnson favoured them with his most charming smile and their skin crawled as he insisted on shaking their hands.

Despite the fact the man was giving them both the creeps, good manners won out; Ianto and Bones reluctantly followed him into his office.

"Coffee, gentlemen? I'm afraid that it won't be as good as yours, Mr Harkness-Jones." Admiral Johnson smiled playfully at Ianto. "I must admit I'm a little disappointed that you've yet to grant me the pleasure of tasting it. Perhaps one day that will change."

"Fine with me, Sir." Bones would have preferred to have a stronger drink but he knew it would be in bad form to drink in front of an Admiral.

"Coffee would be fine." Ianto had learned long ago how to hide his dislike of anyone's coffee but his own. He could see that the Admiral had noticed his lack of a title or honorific and he was pleased that he'd managed to affect the man, even if on a childish level.

Accepting the proffered cups of coffee, both men took a small, polite sip; the moment the first drop of liquid hit their tongues, their Phoenixes began screaming in pain and they knew something was horribly wrong.

"What... have you... du... done to usss?" Bones felt the drugs begin to take effect and he fell to his knees; it took a lot to knock out the Reaper. He look around frantically, trying to see if Ianto was all right.

"I've slipped you the one thing that could knock out both the Reaper and the Children of the Phoenix Force without killing you." Johnson supplied the information to them with a self-satisfied look on his face. Even though Ianto's vision was growing blurry, to him Johnson looked like the cat who'd gotten the proverbial cream.

Fear gripped Ianto and Bones; Johnson knew who and what they were! With his consciousness fading fast, Ianto opened his bond with Jack and sent a wave of panic and fear flooding through it, and as darkness began to overtake him, he hoped that Jack would receive the message. Just before his world turned black Ianto heard a faint, worried, _'Ianto!'_ and then there was nothing.

Johnson watched with maniacal glee as both Ianto and McCoy slumped bonelessly to the floor, and he literally clapped his hands with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Perfect! Now all I need is for my leverage to arrive."

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Minutes after he finished telling Kirk and Spock about Leonard's problems with Jocelyn, he'd asked them to join him on an after-lunch stroll. Kirk had snorted in derision and Spock had raised an eyebrow. "All right, I confess." Jack led them out of the restaurant and out onto the street, heading towards the closest transport station. "Something isn't right; I'm worried about Ianto, and I want to be closer to him, okay?"

Kirk grinned; "Why didn't you say so?" He and Spock joined Jack and with all the lunchtime traffic was over, they were able to make the hops across town at a much quicker pace than Ianto and Bones had enjoyed. They had just arrived outside Federation Headquarters when Jack stumbled, nearly falling to his knees. Only Spock's lightning-fast reflexes kept him upright. Terror gripped Jack as his bond with Ianto exploded with fear and panic, and worse, he was unable to re-establish contact with him. "Something is wrong! Ianto and Leonard are in danger!" Jack growled as he began to stalk towards the building's front door.

Despite the relative infancy of their connection to him, Spock and Jim felt rage and worry briefly flash across their new bond with Bones and they quickly shot after Jack. "Who was Mr Harkness-Jones meeting?" Spock asked as his mind began putting the pieces together.

"Admiral Johnson," was Jack clipped reply as he slammed through the front door and headed for the bank of elevators.

"That's who Bones was meeting!" Kirk picked up his speed to match Jack's pace.

Drawing on the depths of his Vulcan training, Spock was able to retain a clearer head than the other two, and the first thing he noticed as they got off the elevator was the complete absence of personnel. _'I've been here many times before and there has always been at least a dozen people working on this floor. Where is everyone?'_

Before he could say anything to his companions, however they had arrived at their destination. Worry about their mates overrode all other thoughts as they stormed into Admiral Johnson's office like an avenging army. It wasn't until they heard the sound of the door locks snapping closed behind them did they realise that they had walked straight into a trap. They split up and frantically searched for a way out even as a noxious gas began filling the room.

* * *

Groaning softly, Bones heard it echoed by Ianto and he forced his eyes open.

"Good! You're both awake and just in time, too. I brought you guests." Admiral Johnson's overly animated voice greeted them happily.

Both Bones and Ianto took in the armed guards surrounding them and the Reaper in Bones immediately snarled with untamed rage while the Phoenix within him cried out in horrified despair. All he could see were Jack, Jim and Spock's battered and bruised bodies laid out before him and his heart screamed in pain. He heard Ianto echo his thoughts and emotions and they both snarled in unison at the smug look on Admiral Johnson's face.

Blinded by the strength of the emotions roaring through him, and terrified that his mates might be dead, there was only one thing Bones could possibly do. Pushing the doctor and healer within him to the farthest recesses of his mind, he let the Reaper free and pitied anyone who got in its way. In a flurry of movements that no one could possibly keep track of, the Reaper easily defeated the guards; he didn't care about anyone or anything but getting his hands on the men who dared to harm his mates.

Ianto saw his grandson move and his centuries as a Torchwood field agent and then joint leader of the universal organisation had honed his combat skills to a razor-sharp edge and he was able to quickly and easily defeat his guards.

Pleased with their instant success, the men turned as one to face their captor only to be halted mid-step as Admiral Johnson placed his phaser at Kirk's temple. Bones noticed immediately that it was set to kill and his blood ran cold. "No!" he whispered.

Johnson's tone was cold and oddly hopeful, as if he _wanted_ McCoy to give him a reason to pull the trigger. "One move and I kill your _beloved..."_ and there was a sneer in his voice as he said that word that made Bones' hackles rise, "... Kirk, Spock and Jack." At his nod two more weapons set to kill were placed against Spock and Jack's heads. "And while the death maybe temporary for Captain Jack Harkness-Jones, I'm sure I can find creative ways of keeping myself entertained once he revives. You wouldn't _believe_ some of the torture tips one can pick up from other races," Johnson calmly stated but his eyes were ablaze with sickening anticipation.

Frightened by what they were seeing and doing, the two guards shared a worried look. They'd thought they were going to make some easy, under-the-table money when Johnson recruited them to start following the Harkness-Jones' and Doctor McCoy from the moment they arrived at the Space Dock. They had no idea that they would eventually be standing in the admiral's office, holding phasers to the heads of Torchwood's leader and the Vulcan who'd saved their planet. _'What have we gotten into?'_ they both asked themselves.

Ianto felt a fury unlike anything he'd ever experienced before start burning through his body like a raging wildfire. _'This monster is talking about torturing my husband like he's discussing the weather!' _Ianto would never let anyone torture Jack again; even though centuries had passed since it happened, he could never forget how broken Jack was in mind, body and spirit when he'd returned after a year of suffering and pain at the hands of the Master.

With their mates in mortal danger, Ianto and Leonard had absolutely no choice but to give in to his demands. "What do you want?" Ianto finally asked, his voice subdued and his demeanour indicating complete defeat.

_'I win! I am now the most powerful man in the world! Hell, in the Universe!'_ Johnson grinned manically at them; "I want you to unleash the power of the Phoenix Force!" It immediately became clear to everyone in the room – with the exception of the admiral, of course – that his single-minded quest to command the ultimate power had driven him insane.

For the safety of their mates, Ianto and Leonard knew that Johnson had left them no choice in the matter; if they did not bend to the admiral's will, their loved ones would suffer the consequences. With their mates by their side secretly offering their support via their bond links, they both hoped beyond hope that they would have the strength they needed to maintain control over the power they were about to release.

Ianto locked eyes with Jack; _'I love you, Cariad,'_ he sent across their bond link. He took a shaky breath and tried to center himself. He'd only unleashed the true power of the Phoenix once before in his very long life and he'd nearly been consumed by the power. He could feel Jack sending him waves of undying love and he focused on that, allowing his Phoenix to gather comfort and strength from it as well.

Jim watched his Bones with worried eyes; he knew from the brief show on Varden that Bones had only unleashed a little of his power, just enough to prove a point and save their lives. Now, however, he couldn't help but worry about what might happen next; what would the consequences be when Bones and Ianto were forced to fully unleash the raw power surging through them. What if the combined power was too much for them to control?

Not since the destruction of his planet and the tragic loss of his mother had Spock ever felt so helpless and it broke his stoic Vulcan heart as he watched Bones writhing in pain as the transformation began.

Agonised screams tore from Bones and Ianto's lips as their bodies convulsed in pain and the fire consumed them. It was truly an awe-inspiring sight to see the power of the Phoenix being awakening once again.

The small group of men all watched with a mixture of horror and fascination as the children of the Phoenix Force came to life. Fire danced and swirled around Ianto and Bones while pure dread and paralysing fear griped Jack, Jim and Spock's hearts. The three men never thought they'd be forced to watch as their bond mates became consumed by the power that had long laid dormant within them.

Jack's heart felt like it was being ripped out of his chest as he watched his beloved Welshman suffer; so many times he'd nearly lost Ianto but always before he'd been able to find a way to save him. _'I'll be damned if this bastard is the one to take Ianto from me!' _Jack snarled viciously, letting his love for Ianto and the fear of losing his mate to a madman fuel his rage.

_'I finally got Bones to admit his feelings for me and I'll be damned if I'm gonna lose him now!' _Kirk vowed as he nodded to Jack; he would do whatever it took to save his Bones.

While Vulcans were renowned for keeping control of their emotions, the sight of his mate suffering in pain stirred the primitive rage within him and it took all of Spock's control not to rip the Admiral apart.

At long last the horrible screaming stopped and the creatures that stood before them were no longer their mates but the true living children of the Phoenix. A manic grin twisted Johnson's face, highlighting a quality of insanity in his eyes that turned Jack's blood cold. _'I've seen that look before,'_ he realised with horror, _'in the eyes of the Master.' _Jack had to swallow convulsively to prevent himself from vomiting as sense memory threatened to take him over.

"**Yes!"** Johnson crowed triumphantly; his wildest dreams were about to come true. "At long last the Reaper and two Children of the Phoenix Force are mine to command!" The admiral was delirious with the possibilities such power had just handed him. "I will rule the Universe!" He clearly did not realise he'd spoken aloud, because when he heard the shocked gasps from his hired soldiers, he looked at them in surprise.

Ceiling-high flames danced around the figures of Ianto and Bones and fire burned with bright intensity in their eyes as they regarded the evil man before them. Those who loved the newly born Phoenixes looked on with both hope for their safe return to human form and fear of what their actions as the Phoenix might do to their souls. The three men prayed to everything they believed in that the men they loved had not been destroyed by the demands of a madman.

"You dare to think you can control us?" Ianto's voice was low and gravelly, filled with endless power. "You are nothing but a pathetic, demented old fool with unreachable dreams. We cannot ever be controlled by the likes of you."

"I am the soldier of death and I carry the fire of rebirth. I answer to no mortal!" McCoy growled out savagely. "And never again will I allow myself to be used as a weapon of destruction!"

_'What the f...!'_ Things were suddenly no longer going as Johnson had envisioned. "No!" he shouted. "I _own_ you both! I awoke the two of you! I am **your master!**" By the time he got to the last two words his voice was a scream of disbelief and everyone could see him literally shake with impotent rage.

Moving as one, Ianto and Leonard were across the room and standing before Johnson before anyone could blink. The mortals in the room, including Johnson's men, held their breath as the two fiery Phoenixes stared down at the man who sought to make them weapons.

Ianto shook his head slowly and behind the flames there was a hint of pity in his eyes. "No, mortal, you do not own us. We are not pets and we select our masters if indeed we choose to have one. The only man who owns me – who will _ever_ own me – is my husband and bond mate, Jack Harkness-Jones." Ianto looked past Johnson and he sent Jack a sweet loving smile, opening their link to let his love flow through their bond like a river.

As he felt Ianto's love washing over him, Jack knew in that moment that he had not lost Ianto to the Phoenix Force. No, his beloved Welshman was still in complete control of the power surging through him.

Leonard nodded his head. "You seek John Grimm but he is nothing. He is a ghost long gone from this world. I am Doctor Leonard McCoy. You do not owe me, either. I belong to Captain James T. Kirk and to Spock just as they belong to me." He sent a brilliant, loving smile to both his mates and he was rewarded with similar in return.

"Damn right you do!" Jim growled possessively. There was no way he was letting some power-hungry psychopath of an admiral sink his claws into his and Spock's beloved Bones.

"Indeed, Admiral. My mate speaks for me as well," Spock added firmly. The mental abilities inherent with being Vulcan made him more sensitive to the mate bond between the three of them and it allowed him to more fully experience the intensity of Bones' emotional connection to him and to Kirk.

Ianto and McCoy shared a long look, volumes passing between them silently, and they turned back towards Johnson, "You wanted the power of the Phoenix, now burn," Ianto hissed as he wrapped his fire claw around Johnson's throat. Jack watched as his lover's eyes burned ever brighter with the eternal flame of the Phoenix.

Pure and absolute terror appeared in Johnson's eyes as he realised that not only did he not have any control over either man, he never really did. A mocking grin curled the lips on both Ianto and Bones' faces as they saw Johnson's eyes fill with truth and fear.

"We could so easily devour you! We could watch as the smallest ember of the Phoenix burns through your mind and leaves you an insane, drooling mess," Bones hissed and he felt the Reaper inside him grunt in pleasure and satisfaction as Johnson swallowed hard, his mouth opening in a silent scream.

"But we won't do that to you, we wouldn't do that to anyone, and do you know why? Because we are not monsters. Unlike you, we see do not dish out our own brand of justice. No, I think it's a far better solution that we allow the Shadow Proclamation to deal with you." There was no way that Johnson could be tried in a Federation court. That would mean revealing to the public who and what Ianto and Leonard were and that was simply not an option. No, Ianto and Jack would make sure that it was the Shadow Proclamation who would put him on trial for his actions because, after all, Johnson had nearly placed the entire universe in danger in his quest for absolute power.

As Ianto released Johnson's throat, Bones reared back and struck him full force with all the power of the Reaper. His blow, while not actually physical, carried the strength of John Grimm behind it and he smiled as he heard the satisfying sound of Johnson's jaw breaking. "That was for putting my mates in danger, not to mention the whole damn universe."

"Damn, Bones! That was hot!" Incorrigible despite their dire circumstances, Kirk waggled his eyebrows at his lover. "If we didn't have to deal with these jerks I'd show you just how much I like having the Reaper come out to play."

Bones just rolled his eyes in fond exasperation and shook his head. "Later, kid, later," he promised. Kirk grinned winningly at Bones before beginning to tie up the downed guards.

Ianto rolled his own eyes as he saw the pleading look in Jack's eyes. Even after hundreds and hundreds of years, his mate still thought it was incredibly erotic when Ianto's Phoenix side coming out. Using their link, he said, _'Later,'_ sealing his promise with a tender smile.

* * *

Not wanting to put Bones and Ianto in any further danger, and to prevent information about Johnson's insane plan from becoming public knowledge, the five men quickly spun a tale of how the Admiral had attempted to kidnapped Ianto and Bones in order to force Torchwood to make an alliance with him. They let it slip to the right people that Johnson wanted to traffic in alien weaponry, using Torchwood's influence throughout the galaxy for his own nefarious purposes. The only ones who knew the truth besides them were Pike and Archer and they agreed it was for the best interests of all concerned that Children of the Phoenix stayed nothing but a legend.

It didn't take long for word of Admiral Johnson's attempted criminal activities to spread through Starfleet and those who had worked for the Admiral were being rounded up for questioning. The Admiral himself was locked in the brig along with his hired-gun soldiers who abducted McCoy and Ianto; they were awaiting transport to the Shadow Proclamation for trial and subsequent lifetime incarceration.

Ensign Cassandra Smith had gotten word from her sister, Christian, warning her to get out, to run for her life, which was just what Cassandra had planned on doing. She knew that it wouldn't take long for Captain Kirk or Spock to figure out she was the one who had spied on them and then informed Johnson of McCoy's true identity.

_'But I don't think I'll have to worry about what the Captain and Commander will do to me; I don't think I'll live long.'_ Cassandra felt pure dread and paralyzing fear fill her stomach as she stared into the burning blue eyes of Captain Jack. While she'd been in the back room, he had somehow managed to enter her apartment and make himself at home in her living room.

The icy cold smile that Jack graced her with sent shivers of pure terror up and down her spine. "You should know that there is nothing in this Universe that is more precious to me than my husband and my family. Today they were placed in mortal danger by a psychotic who threatened to destroy them. And do you know why that happened?" Jack paused and waited for Cassandra to answer.

Too scared to speak, the ensign simply looked at him.

"I said **do you**?!" Jack roared at her.

"Bec... I..." she squeaked with terror.

"Because you couldn't keep your mouth shut." Slowly, menacingly, Jack climbed to his feet and as he pushed back his greatcoat Cassandra's knees threatened to buckle and she gulped at the sight of his trusty Webley at his hip.

Jack saw the fear in her eyes and his grin grew even darker and colder. "You have one hour to resign your commission with Starfleet and leave Earth. You will stay away from any planets under Torchwood's purview," Jack's lips twisted with an animalistic grin, "which is just about every hospitable planet in the galaxy, by the way, and if I ever hear anything about you ever again, if I even hear the mention of your name, I will make you disappear, _permanently_," Jack growled darkly.

"Why aren't I already dead?" Cassandra had no idea what prompted her to ask that question but she needed to know why he had spared her.

Unexpected warmth appeared in Jack's eyes as he gave her the only answer possible, "Because Ianto and Leonard would never want blood spilled on their behalf. So you owe them your life, and as you live it out on some long-forgotten back-water purgatory, I suggest you remember that."

For some reason she couldn't fathom, Cassandra wasn't surprised to find that love for his mate was the only thing stopping Jack Harkness-Jones from putting a bullet in her head.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Two Months later_

As he settled Leonard's jacket on his shoulders and brushed invisible creases from the fabric, Ianto looked at his grandson in the mirror. "How are you doing?" Ianto asked the very nervous-looking man gazing back at him.

"Part of me is waiting for either Spock or Jim to come to their senses and call off the wedding," Bones admitted quietly as he played with the collar of his dress uniform.

"Are you _kidding_ me? Nyota has had to stop Jim from trying to sneak in here to see you _five_ times already! The man is worried _you're_ going to change _your_ mind!" Jack exclaimed as he leapt up from his chair and crossed the distance between them. He clapped his hand on his grandson's back and grinned at him.

Ianto placed his hands on Bones' shoulders. "Spock and Jim are completely and totally in love with you, Leonard. There is _nothing_ in the Universe that could keep them from completing your bond and marrying you today. Everything is going to be perfect, I promise," Ianto calmly told him.

A sad look entered Bones eyes as he thought of what was missing on his wedding day. "But it's not perfect, Grandtad, Joanna's not here," he reminded them softly.

Jack and Ianto exchanged a worried look and they prayed the Doctor would come through with their gift for Leonard.

* * *

_In the TARDIS_

Tears welled up in Jocelyn's eyes as she watched Leonard smile tremulously at his reflection. Seeing him preparing for his wedding reminded her of their wedding day; it seemed like decades ago that they'd been that happy. Seeing him again after all these years, she suddenly realised that the smile on his face was the same one that she saw whenever Joanna smiled. It was the same smile that once upon a time Leonard had given her, and she remembered how it used to fill her with warmth and love. To see it directed at others broke her heart but she knew she had no one to blame for losing it but herself.

"Why are you showing me this?" she whispered to her companion as a single tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek.

The Doctor smiled softly at Jocelyn but his eyes were steel and offered no warmth for her. "Because you've let your fear of the unknown come between a father and his daughter. Words said in a moment of shame, panic and fear have damaged your relationship with Leonard to the point where it simply cannot be repaired. Fortunately there is still time for Leonard and Joanna to have the father and daughter relationship they both deserve." The Doctor played his trump card. "And what better gift could you give Leonard on his wedding day than his daughter?"

The Doctor didn't like Jocelyn. Leonard was family and he hated how this woman had broken him with her hatred and bitterness, and more importantly, she was robbing Leonard of the chance to watch his daughter grow up. If he had his way, Jocelyn would never have stepped foot on his TARDIS but his lovely wife, Toshiko, had pointed out that Jocelyn would never allow Joanna to go anywhere without her. As always, Tosh had been right.

Jocelyn had put up one hell of a fight before letting Joanna come with them. Hoping he could show Jocelyn the error of her way, and perhaps make Leonard's life a little better, the Doctor had decided to let her see how happy Leonard was with his new mates and perhaps realise what she had so carelessly thrown away.

Jocelyn could not deny that what the Doctor was saying was true; she _had_ let her fear of what Leonard was and her anger that he'd refused to forgive her for her affair overrule her better judgement. She had robbed Leonard and Joanna of a true relationship and she knew that someday her daughter would come to hate her for that. Drawing a deep breath, Jocelyn looked up and met the Doctor's gaze. "Does your ship have something proper for Joanna to wear to a wedding?"

The Doctor grinned brightly and practically danced in place as he looked proudly at Jocelyn. "Tosh is already on it!" The moment the TARDIS had picked up Jocelyn and Joanna, the Doctor had sent the young girl dashing off with Tosh to his ship's vast wardrobe to find a beautiful dress to wear for the wedding. The TARDIS was a wonderfully romantic soul and he knew that she would provide Joanna with exactly what he needed.

* * *

Literally minutes before the wedding was to begin, Bones was frantically pacing the length of the ante room, grumbling to himself – and not for the first time, either – "How did_ I_ end up being the one in the bride's role?"

"Daddy!"

Leonard spun around in surprise and, no longer watching where he was going, he stumbled over a footstool and nearly fell to the floor. A nearby table helped him maintain his balance, although at the loss of a delicate crystal figurine.

For one long moment, Bones could not believe his eyes and he thought his heart was going to stop as a small blur crashed into him. He felt tears fall unchecked as he fell to his knees and he cradled Joanna close to his body. "Baby girl, what are you doing here?" he asked incredulously. "How did you get here?"

Joanna smiled at her dad. "The funny man and the pretty lady in the blue box brought me here and Auntie Tosh helped me to pick out my dress." She twirled around so that her skirt flared out. "Do you like it? Is it okay?"

"Oh, honey, you're beautiful!" Leonard scooped his daughter up in his arms and they twirled around together, not noticing when his grandfathers stuck their heads into the room. It wasn't until Joanna poked her father and pointed over his shoulder that he saw them standing there, tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces.

"When you're ready, Leonard," Ianto said softly, and then he and Jack disappeared, closing the door quietly behind them.

"Come on, Daddy! I want everyone to see my dress!" Joanna squirmed her way down to the floor, grabbed a hold of her father's hand and tugged him towards the door. "Let's go!"

With Joanna's hand in his, and the vision of Kirk and Spock in full dress uniform waiting for him at the altar, Doctor Leonard 'Bones' McCoy was finally at peace. As he gazed upon his daughter's excited face, he heard his Phoenix singing in joy.

"Come on, baby girl, let's go get married."

The End


End file.
